The Gift of Hope
by Esrelda Snape
Summary: It is well known among the wizarding world that the Malfoy Family is cursed so that they are only able to have one child. The curse hasn't always existed though. Can Lucius and his family swallow their pride and bring an end to the curse, or will it take Draco and Severus Snape to bring the Malfoy's out of the grip of this curse. This is the story of beginnings, hope, and secret
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know I haven't finished my current stories and I hate to keep those current story is going but I just haven't had the brainstorm to get them going again so for the time being I figured that I would share another story that I have been working on and had saved on my computer it's not actually complete yet but I think you'll enjoy it very much. :-)**

 **The Gift of Hope**

 **Summary:**

It is well known among the wizarding world that the Malfoy Family is cursed so that they are only able to have one child. The curse hasn't always existed though. Can Lucius and his family swallow their pride and bring an end to the curse, or will it take Draco and Severus Snape to bring the Malfoy's out of the grip of this curse. This is the story of beginnings, hope, and secrets revealed **.**

 **Chapter 1 Little Miracle**

Late evening in her personal wing of Malfoy Manor, Lady Elaina Delphine Malfoy sits by the fire deep in thought over the day's events. She placed a tender delicate hand over her belly as she summoned her diary and a self-inking quill from her desk drawer with a flick of her wrist. The memory of what had happened both good and bad was so fresh in her mind, which she simply had to share her thoughts with someone, or something. Since her husband was, yet again out with his lord and his other friends, and her son was in his bed fast asleep, and she was once again alone. She opened her diary and began to write.

"Dear Diary,

When our son Lucius was born, a little over four years ago. My husband was so pleased that he was given a male heir that from that day on he refused to share my bed romantically. I begged him repeatedly for another child, but he refused until one night after a meeting with the man that he called his lord, when he came home smelling strongly of Fire Whiskey and took me into his bed for the first time since our son was born.

The morning after, he awoke enraged that I was in his bedroom instead of my own, and openly showed his displeasure in front of our young son. He cast the cruciartus curse at me until I passed out, hoping that it would kill any chance of me bearing another child. He has since cast the curse at me every day since my pregnancy with our second child was confirmed by our family's healer.

His torture session today was particularly nasty, as he dragged me out into the woods to the steps of the old family tomb where his ancestors are buried, behind our home so that our son couldn't hear my screams. After being tortured into unconsciousness for the third time this morning, I was finally able to find my voice, and pleaded with him for the life of the child that I am carrying.

"Why should I spare this child? I never wanted another. I demand that you terminate the pregnancy." he screamed!

"Please, Abraxas, the night that she was conceived, you came home from your meeting drunk, and took me to your bed. I never expected to have another child, but it is done. Can you honestly deny me the one thing that I have never stopped wanting when you have our son?" I asked him as I waved my wand over my belly and a rosy pink orb floated between us informing him and me that our second child was a girl.

He didn't even smile or comfort me. He glared down at me coldly with his silver eyes a shade of stone grey, and turned away leaving me laying there against a tombstone shaped like an angel in the puddle of my own bodily excrement. Then he turned his head back to me without facing me completely and said, "Fine, you may keep the girl, but know that I will never accept her as my own or leave anything to her as I consider her to be illegitimate and unwanted. My name is all she shall be granted. Consider her lucky to be given that and her life." he said before he left for the day.

I don't know what changed his mind, but I am glad that my daughter will be given the chance to live if she is born without ill effects." A light knock sounded at her door and she snapped her diary closed and slid it behind the soft cushion behind her to keep her private thoughts safe. "Come in!" called Elaina as the door handle turned slowly and her son poked his head into the room with his silver eyes sparkling with tears.

"Mummy, I can't sleep." said Lucius as he entered the room dragging a stuffed dragon behind him by its tail.

"Lucius, darling, was it another nightmare?" she asked as she opened her arms to her son.

"Mummy, I dreamt that father killed you and the baby, and that I was left all alone with nobody to love me except for the house elves." cried Lucius as he crawled into the seat beside his mother and tenderly laid his blonde head on her belly listening as if he could hear something.

"I'm fine, Lucius, and your baby sister will be alright. Neither of us will ever leave you." she soothed as she ran her hand over his long hair.

"I'm going to have a sister? How do you know that the baby's not a boy like me?" he asked looking up into his mother's eyes. Elaina waved her wand over her belly for the second time that day and watched as the pink orb floated above her stomach and illuminated her young son's face.

"If it were a boy, the orb would be blue. Does that look blue to you my dear sweet little boy?" she asked with a soft giggle.

"No mummy, it's pink. I promise that I will be a good big brother to my baby sister, and will always love and protect her." he said as he traced a heart over her stomach and kissed the center. "Mummy, will you come and tuck me back in and read me a story from Beatle the Bard's?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I will, dearest. Come along now." she said as she got up taking his tiny hand in hers and leading him from the room.

Six months later around one in the morning on Christmas day a mid-wife was summoned to attend to the birth of the newest addition to the Malfoy family. Five year old Lucius awoke six hours later to find his mother sitting in the family room with a worried smile on her face as Abraxas sat next to her holding the newborn baby girl casting his own barrage of diagnostic charms at the infant.

"I don't understand it! According to the diagnostic charms performed by the mid-wife and healers, and the ones that I've just preformed, the child is as healthy as Lucius was when he was born. She's got the Malfoy eyes, but that white hair and skin, I just don't understand it." said Abraxas as he handed the baby girl back to his wife. "I'm sorry, for how I treated you during your pregnancy my love. This is my fault. I shouldn't have cursed you." He said as he got up and poured himself a generous helping of fire whiskey.

"Father, Mother is that my little sister?" asked Lucius as he climbed onto the sofa next to his mother to get a better look at the baby girl. Abraxas turned and looked at the loving expression on his son's face as he gazed down at the baby.

"Yes, she is, Lucius. It's up to you to help your mother watch over her since she is a girl and is less powerful than you are." said Abraxas earning a scowl from his wife.

"Does she have a name yet?" asked Lucius as he held out his finger and allowed his baby sister to wrap her tiny fingers around it.

"Not yet, do you have any ideas?" asked his mother as she smiled at the way Lucius seemed to take to his little sister.

"She's so pretty like an angel. Can we call her Angel?" asked Lucius as he tickled his sister's little feet making her coo happily with his attention.

"Very well we'll call her Angel Miracle Hope Malfoy." said Elaina in a thoughtful tone.

"Fine then, now that the child has a proper Malfoy name, I'll send an owl to the Ministry to file her birth with the hall of records. Pray that she develops magical abilities, because if she doesn't I'll not have a worthless squib live under my roof." snapped Abraxas as he left the room.

"Mummy, what's a squib?" asked Lucius. He had heard that term before but was unsure of what it meant. All he knew for sure was that it was something bad, especially since his father had said that if his sister was one that he wouldn't allow her to live with them.

"A squib is a person that has magical parents, but is born with no magical abilities or talents." said Elaina as she cuddled the baby closer.

"Why doesn't father like Angel, Mummy?" asked Lucius as he sat on the floor and began to tear into his many gifts.

"It's nothing that you can understand at this time Lucius. Don't worry about it. I'm sure that he'll feel differently about our little Miracle as she gets older and shows her talents. I know that someday, she'll make the Malfoy family proud." said Elaina as she gazed lovingly at her daughter.

By the end of the night Lucius was displeased to find that while he was given loads of wonderful gifts, that his newborn baby sister hadn't gotten anything. As his parents slept he crept into his baby sister's nursery with his favorite stuffed dragon in his arms and peered into her cradle. "Angel Father may have forgotten about a gift for you for your birthday or Christmas, but I haven't. This is my dragon, Draco. He's been my best friend and constant companion since I was born. I have you now, so I think that you need him more than I do. Happy birthday and Happy Christmas little sister." he said as he placed the green and silver dragon into her cradle beside her and placed a tender kiss onto her little forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Secrets & Accidental Magic

Strangely after the birth of little Angel, Elaina started to feel dizzy and weak when she wasn't around her daughter. One week after the baby's birth after putting both Lucius and his baby sister to bed for the night, Elaina and Abraxas went down to the ballroom to host their annual New Year's Eve party. She politely declined dances from various guests, stating that she wasn't feeling too well.

Abraxas watched her through the night and couldn't help but notice that she was getting paler, and paler, by the minute. She almost looked as pale skinned as their daughter, which in his mind meant that something was wrong with her. "Elaina, you don't look so good darling." He said into her ear as he took a seat beside her at the table.

"If you are feeling unwell perhaps you should retire to the comfort and peace of your quarters." He said bringing her hand to his lips to place a tender kiss across her knuckles.

"No, I'll be fine. Besides it would be rude to leave our guests." she protested as she took a sip from her water. Abraxas waved his wand over his wife and frowned at the result.

"Elaina, your magical core is almost depleted again. You need rest, so go to bed or I'll take you up to your bed myself." he ordered as he stood and offered her his hand to help her get to her feet.

Elaina sighed as she placed her hand into his and stood a little too fast. Her head began to spin and her vision blurred. It was very lucky that Abraxas has ahold of her hand and acted quickly otherwise she would have hit the hard marble floor as she fainted. "Merlin's pants, Brax, is she okay?" asked Walburga Black in concern for her friend.

"She's been a bit out of sorts since the birth of our daughter. I'll be right back as soon as I put her to bed and call our healer." said Abraxas as he turned and carried his wife up to her rooms.

The healer came and examined Elaina again and gave her some potions to help ease her suffering. She was ordered to take the potions three times a day with meals and to stay in her bed unless she needed to attend to her toilet or bathe. She was under no circumstances to get out of the bed without help. He then confronted Abraxas, and questioned him demanding the truth.

"Mr. Malfoy, I need you to be completely honest with me. How many times during her pregnancy did you cast the cruciartis curse on your wife? I advise you not to deny it as the proof was evident on the day that your daughter was born. I didn't say anything at the time because the child was and is still healthy despite what the mother was put through." said Healer Douglas with his arms crossed and a grim expression on his face.

"An hour three times a day since the morning after the child was conceived for three months. I stopped after she showed me that the child was a girl, and have not cast the curse since then. Why would she still be feeling the effects now?" asked Abraxas pacing the room fiddling with his wand nervously.

"My guess is that the potion that counteracts the curse is known to be dangerous if ejected by a pregnant witch. It would have cost not only the life of the unborn child, but also the magic of the witch as well. I've given her the nessarry potions, and have ordered that they be taken three times a day with meals. I should report this to the Ministry, but she and your children need you to take care of them. I warn you though, if I ever see evidence of any of the unforgivable on her again, I'll have no choice. Friend or not, what you've done to her was wrong." said Douglas as he turned and left the house.

One week turned into two, and Elaina remained stable, but never showed any sign of improvement until one day when she was found in the nursery holding Angel in her arms. Abraxas had looked for her in her rooms only to stand in the door of the nursery in utter shock and disbelief. His wife sat by the window in a rocking chair softly singing as she rocked the baby girl in her arms. She looked much better and stronger.

His jaw dropped even farther when she gently lifted a hand and wandlessly and nonverbally summoned a blanket from the cradle across the room. "Elaina, how, but, what in Merlin's name are you doing out of bed?" stammered Abraxas as he entered the room and knelt by her side.

"I don't know, I just got tired of being confined to my room and not spending any time with the children. I barely made it here to the nursery, and over to the cradle." She admitted as she tenderly wrapped the baby girl into the blanket.

"I can't understand it, but from the moment that I touched Angel, I felt stronger than I have in weeks. " admitted Elaina as she looked down at her daughter, who was cooing happily in her arms.

"That makes no sense, Darling, but if having her around you makes you feel and look as healthy as you do now, than I won't question it. Just be careful please." said Abraxas as he kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

A few years passed and nobody ever suspected that Elaina's condition or lack thereof, was being stabilized by her small daughter. Angel, who was now five years old had until now to their knowledge shown any sign of her magical ability. Elaina was starting to get nervous since her husband was by now starting to suspect that little Angel was in face a squib. So you could imagine her great shock and joy the day that day that ten year old Lucius fell from his broom while playing a rather rough game of quiddich with his friends Knott, Crabbe, and Goyle.

She and the other mothers were sitting the solarium enjoying a cup of tea, when all of a sudden there was a blood curdling scream from the back garden. Fearing the worst the four women ran from the Manor to find the other three boys standing over Lucius who was lying on the ground. His five year old sister's tiny hands were glowing with a soft white light an she was moving them ever so gently over his entire body.

They watched in shock as the pained expression quickly turned to one of happy relief and he sat up and hugged his little sister, thanking her and kissing her face over and over again with joy. He then looked up at his mother and the other three women with a beaming ear to ear smile on his face. "Mother, mother, did you see? Angel healed me with magic! She's not a squib, so father won't send her away." he said happily still hugging his sister.

"Luce, I can't move, and you're hurting me," said Angel as she attempted to wriggle out of his tight embrace.

"Sorry Angel, I'm just so happy that you can do magic." he said as he let her get up.

"You were hurt, I had to fix your ouwies" said Angel as she dusted a bit of dirt from her pastel blue robes.

"Oh, my sweet Angel, you did a very good job of healing your big brother, but you must try hard not to use your magic again until you go to Hogwarts." Announced Elaina as she finished casting a diagnostic charm on Lucius just to be certain that he was in no need of going to Saint Mongo's.

"Why, Mummy? Did I do something wrong? I thought that doing magic was a good thing. You and daddy do it all the time." said Angel in confusion.

"Helping your brother was a good thing to do, but the reason that you shouldn't use magic until you go to school, is because you and your brother are under age. Young witches and wizards, are not allowed to use magic outside of school until they are seventeen years old, and considered old enough to use their magic and control it responsibly. Do you understand?" asked Elaina with a soft smile on her face.

"Yes, Mummy, as long as I am not in trouble." nodded Angel before running off to play with one of the house elf.

Later that day just before dinner was to be served, Lucius went up to his sister's room where she was laying happily on the floor playing with a wizarding chess set. "Hi, Luce, want to play with me?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Not right now Angel. Father wants both of us in his study straight away. He wants to talk to us." he said holding his hand out to help her from the floor.

"Is he angry?" she asked looking down at her feet.

"I can't tell, he was too quiet when he got home.

They walked hand in hand down to their father's study, and Lucius knocked on the door and waited for his father's permission to enter. They entered the room on his summons and stood quietly in front of him. "I heard that there was an accident, and that you fell from your broom and broke a few bones earlier today. I was also informed that your little sister used magic to heal you. Is what I've heard true?" questioned Abraxas as he walked slowly and thoughtfully around his children.

"Yes, father, it's true. One minute I was on the ground in so much pain that I couldn't move, and the next thing that I knew Angel was by my side with her hands glowing and the pain just vanished as if I had never hit the ground." announced Lucius proudly.

"Angel is what you're brother telling me the truth?" asked Abraxas kneeling so that he would be eye to eye with the child that he strongly believed to be a squib. She looked up into his cold silver eyes with tears rolling down her face and nodded silently.

"Stop crying girl, and speak up! I can't hear nods." snapped Abraxas making Angel jump with fear.

"It was an accident, I didn't know that it wasn't allowed." she said in a soft frightened voice.

"Your mother and brother would do anything to make me not send you away. Prove to me that you can heal using your magic." ordered Abraxas as flicked his wand at Lucius making him crumple to the ground in pain under the cruciartis curse.

"No, please stop, daddy you're hurting him!" screamed Angel at the top of her little lungs as she jumped between her father and brother taking the brunt of the curse. Abraxas's silver eyes widened in shock, and disbelief, as he realized that the curse was not affecting his brave, unwanted daughter. He broke the curse and watched as she turned and placed her hands over Lucius. Her hands were glowing and within minutes Lucius looked as if he had never been cursed.

She then further shocked him when she dropped her hands to her sides and turned to him with angry stone colored eyes. "You're a bad, bad, Daddy. Daddies aren't supposed to hurt their children. If you ever hurt my brother or my mother again, you'll be sorry." she raged making Elaina enter the room in concern. Lucius wordlessly got to his feet and grasped his sister's hand leading her from the room.

Abraxas's stunned gaze followed his two children as they left and he stammered and shook as he met his furious wife's gaze. "Abraxas, you didn't, do what I think that you did, did you?"

"Elaina, she's going to be a force to be reckoned with when she's older. I'll be taking over her pre-Hogwarts education from now on." he said as he crossed the room and helped himself to a large glass of Fire Whiskey.

"That doesn't answer my question. Did you use that blasted curse on our children? There's no use denying it either. I heard Lucius screaming!" snarled Elaina in a rage that was unlike anything that Abraxas had ever witnessed from her before.

"I had to know if you weren't simply lying to keep her with you. You'll be pleased to know that she jumped in front of her brother and took the curse in his place. She didn't even scream out. It was like the curse didn't even affect her."

"Abraxas Malfoy, it's bad enough that you used that curse on me repeatedly. I'm warning you if you ever use that curse or any of the other unforgivables on our children ever again, even if I end up in Azkaban for the rest of my life, I'll kill you." she snapped before spinning on her heal and slamming the door of his study so hard that the portraits fell for the wall and the shelves full of books gave way and collapsed to the floor.

From that minute on Angel and Lucius stuck to each other like glue. Wherever Lucius went Angel followed. She even slept on the floor outside of his room, and was very surprised to wake the next morning to find herself cuddled up with Lucius in his large four poster bed.

Abraxas educated his children, teaching them about the wizarding world, and how things were to be done. He taught them how to recognize various potion ingredients, and what properly brewed potions looked like. He would not let them brew, for their own safety, but he would quiz them on what should be done next. The years passed on in this way until the day that Lucius's Hogwarts letter arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 why can't I go

The day that Lucius got his Hogwarts letter, Angel looked at the owl pleadingly with a look of disappointment on her little face. She had known that one day Lucius would have to go to school, but she didn't like the idea of being alone. When they went into Diagon Alley to shop for Lucius's school things, she was whisked away into the girls section of the robes shop to buy some new robes.

"Mummy, why can't I have nice school robes like Lucius?" she asked as she looked over at her brother who was being fitted with his new school robes.

"Angel, you're not old enough to go to Hogwarts. I promise that when you are of age, you will get to wear a school uniform as well." soothed Elaina as she carried an arm full of pastel colored robes up to the counter to pay for them.

"What about a wand, can I have one yet?" asked Angel as she watched her father lead Lucius into the wand shop.

"Not yet sweetness, but if you like I'll buy you a special quill and whatever parchment that you want so that you can write letters to your brother while he's as school, and an ice-cream. Would you like that?" asked Elaina attempting to get her daughter to cheer up.

"Really? Could I have a blight blue colored quill, and some color changing ink?" asked Angel with a large smile on her face.

"Sure you can, we'll even get you special parchment and envelopes to use if you'd like." suggested Elaina as she pointed to a nice set of powder blue quills, with pastel colored rainbow colored parchment and matching envelopes.

A few days later the entire family went to the station to see Lucius off to his first year of school. Angel gasped at the scarlet steam engine and Lucius smiled at her as he knelt to hug her good bye. "I'll write to you and tell you everything about Hogwarts."

"Do you promise Luce?" she asked as she through her arms around his neck.

"I promise, I'll see you when school lets out for Christmas break." he said as their father helped him load his trunk onto the train.

As the train pulled out of the station Angel ran alongside calling her good-byes to her big brother until she couldn't keep up anymore and her brother was carried away from her. She turned back to find that her father had left and that her mother was waiting for her while dabbing at her eyes with a silk handkerchief. "Mummy I'm sad, I'll be lonely without Lucius." she sniffled as she joined her mother and took her hand.

"Don't worry, only five more years and you'll be going to Hogwarts too."

Now that Lucius was at school, Abraxas relinquished the teaching of Angel to her mother. He had only put up with the child to see Lucius smile. Sure the fact that the girl could stand up against the cruciartis curse was admirable, but still a girl could never hold a candle to a Malfoy boy. Elaina was disappointed that her husband was once again ignoring his daughter as if she were worthless, so she made it her mission to make sure that Angel was always happy.

The Christmas season was now growing ever closer and Angel spent her spare time drawing lots of pictures for her brother. With Dobby's help she managed to hang her art all over the walls for her brother's room as a surprise for when he got home. The night that Lucius was to come home she decided to wait for him and ended up falling asleep in his room with a box of chocolate frogs to welcome him home. Since the weather had turned very cold, Abraxas went and picked Lucius up alone.

When Lucius got home he ran up to his rooms to change out of his Slytherin robes, and entered his room to find his sister fast asleep on his bed. He smiled and knelt down so that the first thing that she would see when she opened her eyes was his silver eyes looking at her. "Aannngeel, waaake up." he whispered in a soft voice as he tickled her little nose with the end of one of his quills.

"Mmmm." she grumbled in protest.

"If you don't wake up the tickle monster is going to get you." he said silkily as he prepared to tickle her.

"Mmmhumm, tickle monsters aren't real." she mumbled groggily.

"Oh, yes they are." he laughed as he leapt up and started to tickle her vigorously. Peels of giggles and uncontrollable laughter was heard from the downstairs entry hall.

Abraxas looked up the mane stairway and shook his head in disgust. "Leave them be, Abraxas. They're siblings and they've missed each other." chided Elaina as she sensed his anger rising.

"He's my only heir, and it's time that he grew up and started acting like the man that he's going to be some day." he protested as he stomped into the downstairs study.

"Heir or not, he's only a boy, and he still remembers how to love and show love to someone else, unlike his father."

"What is that supposed to mean." snapped Abraxas angrily.

"You know exactly what it means. I don't think that I need to explain it to you." spat Elaina coldly.

"We're not starting this debate again." he argued.

"You started it, I'm finishing It." yelled Elaina angrily.

Upstairs in Lucius's bedroom the laughter stopped and Angel got strangely quiet while her brother changed into his everyday robes. Lucius exited his bathroom and noticed that his sister was sitting on his trunk with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "Angel, it's okay." he soothed as he shut the door in an attempt to silence his parents screaming.

"No Luce, it's not okay. As long as I exist, it will never be simply okay. Daddy hates me. At first I wasn't sure, but now I know he hates me. I heard him telling mother that he wished that I was never born and that if not for you and her, he would have killed me." she sobbed as she lounged into her brother's open arms.

"Angel, it's going to be okay. I promise as long as I live, I won't let father hurt you. I love you, Mum loves you. If our father doesn't love you for the sweet and smart girl that you are, then that's his loss. I promise that I'll always protect you, and I'll never let him or anyone else hurt you or Mum." said Lucius attempting to calm his sister's sobs.

"I wish that I was old enough to go to Hogwarts with you now. I'm so lonely here with you gone. Mummy and Daddy argue almost every day. It makes me sad." sniffed Angel as her brother held her.

"Try not to think about it too much. The time will fly by and before you know it you'll be at Hogwarts too, and you'll make loads of new friends. Come on, I'm hungry, dinner should be ready by now." smiled Lucius as he presented his sister with his hand to lead her down to dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4 Hogwarts letters**

Five years passed, and Angel was only five months from turning ten. She awoke early and brushed her long white hair out as she sat in her window seat looking out onto the back garden where the white peacocks pecked the ground in search of the tastiest bugs to eat. A knock tapped at her door and she looked up to see her mother standing there with a warm smile on her face. "Good morning mother." she said with a smile as her mother took the brush from her and helped her to style her long hair for the day.

"It is, a good morning, but I can't help feeling that my good mornings are numbered." said her mother softly as she braided her hair.

"I wish that you could stay here and be home schooled, but you need the interaction with other children to be well rounded. Besides it would be selfish of me to keep you from making friends and attending Hogwarts with your brother. I'm worried about what will happen to you if anything happens to me, so I've made a few arrangements on your behalf. It's not something that I want you to worry about now, so please just enjoy yourself and do well in school." she said as she handed Angel her Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Angel looked down at the Hogwarts letter and frowned with dismay. "Mother, what if I'm not placed in Slytherin house like everyone else in our family? Father already hates me just because I was born, I only want to make him proud of me." said Angel lowering her eyes to the letter on her lap.

"My mother was a Ravenclaw, and my grandfather was a Gryffindor, so I personally don't see that where you are sorted is a problem. Let me worry about your father, your only job is to do well in school, and make loads of friends. Now, what do you say that we go and have some breakfast, and then you can use my owl to send off your reply to the Hogwarts letter." suggested Elaina as she got to her feet with a gentle smile on her face for her daughter.

Angel followed her mother down to breakfast and sat quietly beside her big brother. "So Angel are you looking forward to attending Hogwarts with your brother?" asked Abraxas smoothly.

"Yes father, I've already set my reply with mother's owl." said Angel wondering exactly why her father was for once in her life being nice to her.

"Very good, we will have to get you an owl of your own so that you can write to your mother. After your mother takes you to be fitted for your robes, I'll take you to pick one out, if you'd like." offered her father as he took a sip of his morning coffee.

"Um, that would be nice father. I'd love that." said Angel as she gave her brother a worried side long glance.

After breakfast they all traveled via floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Elaina walked with her hand in Abraxas's arm, and Angel walked a few feet behind them with Lucius by her side. They walked to the robe shop first to acquire new robes for Lucius's fifth year and Angel's robes for her first year. Abraxas went with Lucius into the Wizard's changing rooms, while Elaina went into the Witches changing room with Angel to be fitted. Angel modeled her new school robes for her mother, who clapped with joy at how lovely her little girl looked.

"You look so grown up and smart in those robes, Angel. I know that you'll do amazing things." said her mother as she handed Madam Malkin the other robes and such that her daughter would need for the school year.

"Can I wear them out, mother?" asked Angel happily.

"Best not, dearest, they need taking in a bit first. Don't worry though you'll have them back in plenty of time to go to school." she said as she handed Angel back her light blue robes that she had worn into the shop to change back into.

Next they walked over to Olivander's to get Angel her first wand. "Ah, welcome Lady Malfoy, I had hoped that we'd be seeing your lovely daughter this year." said Olivander with a wide smile on his face.

"Yes, Mr. Olivander, this is my daughter Angel." said Elaina as she gently nudged her daughter towards the older man with a reassuring smile on her face.

Angel stood stock still as the enchanted tape measurer zoomed around her taking various measurements. A quill moved of its own accord across the parchment, and Olivander gasped before running back to the far back of the shop and climbed up to the very top of the ladder that leaned against the towering shelves that were filled to capacity with wand boxes.

As his hands reached the dustiest wand box that was covered with cobwebs, the box seemed to vibrate and he could hear a soft humming noise coming from the box. "Curious, very curious." he muttered to himself as he climbed down from the ladder with the box in hand. As he walked closer to where young miss Malfoy stood waiting, the humming seemed to go silent, and the box vibrated harder making the lid rattle.

"What's happening?" asked Angel as the beautiful sound filled her ears, and her entire body began to glow with a bright white light. Before either adult could answer or even speak the wand vibrated out of the box and flew straight at Angel stopping in front of her and floating there glowing with the same white light that surrounded her. Her eyes went white and she reached out for the wand as if she were in a trance. The light in the room brightened to a glorious intensity then as the light dimmed they all gasped as they noticed that Angel was surrounded by a ring of white feathers on the ground at her feet.

The wand in her hand changed color from gold to her favorite shade of pale blue making her smile sweetly. "Merlin's beard, definitely, not what I expected." said Olivander as he circled the Malfoy girl taking in every detail.

"Excuse me sir, but doesn't that happen to all young witches or wizards who are chosen by a wand?" asked Angel making Olivander stop circling her in shock.

"No! It is normal for a wand to glow lightly once in the hand of its chosen witch or wizard, or even to allow them to cast a spell flawlessly, but this has never happened in all my years of selling and making wands for the wizarding world." said Olivander as he flipped open a large leather bound book on his counter, and flipped through it to find the information on the wand that had chosen the Malfoy girl.

"Olivander, what kind of wand is this, that has chosen my daughter?" asked Elaina in a concearned tone as she picked up one of the feathers from the ground and examined it. The instant that she touched the feather, she felt envigorated as if she were young again, and had never felt the pains of the cruciartis curse. Than the feather vanished, making her blink.

"That wand wasn't made by me Lady Malfoy, please give me a minute while I look it up." He kept on flipping through the book until he came to the very beginning where the very first wands ever created were recorded, and gasped.

His eyes bulged as he read the information on the wand. While most of the book was written in simple English, the first pages were written in old English hand written script, in latin. "Merlin's ghost, you two are not going to believe this!" he said as he shook with excitement over the revelation.

"What is it?" asked Elaina and Angel in unison.

"Your wand was made by Merlin himself! It is made of a magical combination of elder wood enfused with gold. According to this the core is made of what Merlin believed to be angel's feathers and unicorn hair."

"It has been widely believed among wand makers that this wand is even more powerful than the fabled Elder Wand, and it was long believed to be legend. Under normal cercumstansis, wands are buried with famous witches and wizards like Merlin, and Morgan La Fe, but it clearly says here that Merlin was the last known owner of that wand." You must be a powerful witch in deed to have been chosen by the first wand every created. I'd say that we can expect great things from you Miss Malfoy." said Olivander as he handed her white wrist scabbard to carry her wand with.

"That will be five gallions for the scabbard. The wand is a gift from Merlin himself. It clearly states here that if the wand chooses a witch or wizard, that any wand maker who sells it instead of simply giving it will be cursed forever. Take care of the wand." said Olivander as the two witches left the shop.

"I will, Mr. Olivander. Thank you for the wand." said Angel happily as she gently placed her new wand into her wrist scabbard.

Later that day after packing up his things Lucius decided to go and play a game of wizard's Chess with his sister. When he got to her room, he found her sitting out on her balcony with her little nose buried deep in her first year potions book. At her side on a small marble table was a light blue quill that obviously was enchanted to take notes while its owner read. Angel stopped reading and glanced down at her notes with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Angel, what are you doing? You don't have any classes or tests to study for. You haven't even gotten to school yet." smirked her brother as he leaned against the open door frame and looked down at her.

"Why not, Lucius? You've been studying over everything that you've already done all summer. Why should I not study too?" she asked giving him an exasperated look.

"I'm studying because I have to take my O.W.L.'s this year. You are only going to be attending your first year, and there is not a big hard test at the end of the year that you have to worry about passing. Why don't you put away those books and play a game with me?" he asked as he began to set up the chess board on the small marble table as he took a seat.

"I guess we can play for a while." she said as she put her books and notes away in her trunk for safe keeping


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N please make note my friends but this will be the last chapter of the story that will be posted for a time since I still have not managed to get my computer out of the technician shop and this is as far as I've gotten in writing ahead on the story please enjoy what I have so far and I promise with all my heart that I will update this story as soon as I've written more for your enjoyment :-)?**

 **Chapter 5 Friendship and a Freak**

It was now time for them all to travel to platform 9 ¾ to catch the Hogwarts Express. Angel was excited, yet worried about her mother's health. While Abraxas helped Lucius get his things onto the train, Angel pulled her mother aside and pulled a heart shaped locket out of her robe pocket. "Mummy, I want you to keep this with you while I'm at school. I think that it will help you not get sick so very much when I'm gone." she said as she handed the locket over to her mother.

Elaina opened the locket carefully to find a picture of Angel and Lucius in one side and what looked like a lock of Angel's white hair in the other. She gave her daughter a questioning look. "Mummy I don't know if it will work, but I figured that since being near me helps you not feel sick, that maybe some of my hair near you at all times will keep you feeling good while I'm gone." she explained as she hugged her mother close.

Elaina didn't say anything she just wiped at a tear and watched as Lucius took ahold of his little sister's trunk and helped her onto the train. As the train pulled away taking both of her children away from her, she felt a great feeling of loss. The locket around her neck started to glow lightly and she felt as if her daughter were right beside her giving her strength to go on even if she were gone.

On the train, Lucius led his little sister to the car where the first years rode and settled her into an empty compartment. "Luce, where are you going? Aren't you going to ride with me?" she asked getting scared.

"I'm a prefect, Angel. I have to walk the train and keep an eye on the other students to make sure that they aren't causing any trouble. Here's some money for when the lady with the treat trolley comes by. I know that mother gave you some spending money, but I want to buy your first treats for the ride to school." he said as he placed the coins into her hand and patted her hair flattening her bow on her head.

"Stop it, I'm not a baby anymore. You've just messed up my hair." she grouched as she quickly started to fix her flattened bow with her hands.

"Yup, you're definitely not a baby anymore little sister. I'll see you later. Enjoy your ride, and make loads of new friends. Don't worry if you don't make any friends straight away. Trust me there's plenty of time." said Lucius as he left her alone in the compartment.

Three minutes passed and the train started to move away from the station. Angel watched out the window and waved as the train started to pick up speed. The door of her compartment slid open and then shut after someone muttered the single word, Freak before leaving. "Freak, who's a freak? I'm a pure blood, like my mother, father and brother before me." thought Angel as she turned just in time to see someone leaving.

She sat alone for a few more minutes until the door slid open again to reveal two first year students. A sallow skinned boy with black eyes and black shoulder length hair, and a fair skinned girl with red hair and green eyes. "Hello, everywhere else is full, may we sit in here with you?" asked the girl politely.

"Sure you can. I was starting to think that I'd be spending the entire ride to school alone, and wouldn't make any friends. My name is Angel Malfoy, what's your names?" asked Angel eagerly hoping to make some friends.

"My name is Lilly Evans, and this is my friend Severus Snape." said Lilly as she sat across from Angel with a smile.

"I'm pleased to meet both of you. Not that it matters, but what house do you think that you'll get sorted into when we get there? My father, mother, and big brother were all sorted into Slytherin house, though my mother said that her father was in Gryffindor, and her mother was in Ravenclaw." said Angel eagerly.

"My mother was a Ravenclaw, but I really don't care which house I end up in as long as I end up in the same house as Lilly. We've been friends for a long time, and I'd hate to be alone in a new place without anyone who is a friend." said Severus.

"My parents are both muggles, and I'm the first witch in my family. I hope that I'm in the same house as Severus is, as I'd hate to be alone." said Lilly.

"You are a muggle born? How interesting, I'm a pure blood. I've met a few half-blood witches and wizards but never a muggle born. Don't worry I bet that there are loads of others who are muggle born at Hogwarts too. Can we all be friends?" asked Angel.

Just then, the door slid open to reveal four boys. "A pure blood that wants to be friends with a muggle born and a half blood, what they are saying all up and down the train is true, there is a freak in this compartment." laughed James Potter.

"She's not a freak, she's our friend." spat Severus getting to his feet to push the boys out of their compartment.

"You must be the half blood. What's your name?" asked James grinning cheekily.

"Severus Snape." said Severus frowning as three of the boys burst out laughing.

"Severus, you mean Snivelous Snape. Oh wait I've got it Snivelous Snake, you'll be in Slytherin for sure. Even your name sounds like a snake would say it if they could talk." laughed Sirius Black holding his stomach.

"Leave us alone or you'll regret it!" screamed Lilly as she took her wand out from her sleeve.

"Oh! We're so scared! The Muggle born has a wand! Run away, run away!" laughed Peter Pettigrew.

"Guys, did you ever stop to think that maybe this isn't going to make you any friends?" asked Remus Lupin as he turned and left the room.

"Oh, come back, Remus! We were only joking!" called Sirius and Peter as they left the compartment to sooth their angry friend.

"See you later, Evans, Snivelous, and Freak." said James as he too left the compartment.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that? Sure I was born with light skin, and white hair, but does that mean that I'm any different from anyone else?" asked Angel starting to cry silently as she turned to the corner of her seat and hid her face. Lilly got up and sat on the seat beside Angel placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No, Angel, it doesn't. You are just the same as we are. Don't feel bad, my sister calls both me and Sev freaks all of the time, it doesn't make it true." soothed Lilly as she handed Angel her handkerchief.

"Yeah, if anyone calls you a freak, it's just because they are jealous of you, for the fact that you are very pretty, and they are not." said Severus wanting to make Angel smile.

"Thanks you guys, I'm glad that I have the two of you as friends." smiled Angel warmly.

"What should we do while we wait to get to school?" asked Lilly.

"First I'd like to buy all of us some treats from the trolley, then maybe we can play exploding snap or wizard's chess." Suggested Angel as she got to her feet to order from the trolley when it stopped at their door.

They arrived later that night at Hogsmeade Station, and followed a large giant named Haggrid down the hill to a fleet of boats. They got into a boat together with a quiet girl named Alice Rosewood. The four gasped in awe and amazement as they sighted the massive castle that was their school for the very first time as the boats moved across the black lake. They were led into the castle and left in an empty room just off of the great hall, where they could hear the murmurs of the older students as they entered and took their seats.

It didn't take long before they were greeted by a stern looking witch wearing dark emerald green robes and a pointed hat with a single feather sticking out of it. "Greetings first years, to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. For the next ten months, these halls will be your home, while you are away from your families."

"There are four houses here at Hogwarts into which you will be sorted. These houses and the people within them will act as your family. The four houses of Hogwarts are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. We have a point system here. Your triumphs will earn your house points. Any rule breaking will see those points taken away and may lead to expulsion." she said looking directly at Sirius Black and James as they giggled under their breaths.

They were then led into the great hall where Angel instantly caught sight of her big brother sitting at the Slytherin table with his friends and his girlfriend Narcissa Black, who was a third year at that time. She waved eagerly and he smiled at her giving her a nod instead of the wave that she was seeking. "Lucius, is that your little sister?" asked Narcissa as she followed the white haired girl with her blue eyes.

"Yes, I hope that she ends up in Slytherin house, or at least Ravenclaw. Our father will have a fit and may possibly send her away to live in exile if she Merlin forbid ends up in Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor." said Lucius with a cringe as he thought of the howler that his sister would get if she was placed into either house.

"All of your family have been in Slytherin house since forever. I don't think that the hat will honestly place her anywhere else other than our fine house." smiled Narcissa as the sorting began.

As they stood before the entire school awaiting their turn to be sat beneath the sorting hat, Lilly, Severus, and Angel couldn't take their eyes off of the amazing hat that moved and talked. Alice Rosewood was sorted into Gryffindor, followed by James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. Then Lilly was called up for her turn under the hat.

Angel and Severus clapped as the hat called out Gryffindor loudly. Then it was Severus's turn under the hat. He sat on the stool hoping to be sorted into Gryffindor with Lilly. His joy and smile faded when to his dismay the hat called out Slytherin. He listlessly handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall, and trudged over to an empty seat at the Slytherin table. Lilly gave him a sad look, and looked up toward the front when Angel Malfoy's name was finally called.

Angel stepped up to the stool and took a seat just as her friends had before her. The hat was then placed on her head and blocked out her vision of the room around her. She could hear a soft voice in her head. "Well, if it isn't another Malfoy? You're different from the rest of your family. Smart, and quick witted, perhaps Ravenclaw would suit you. However, you possess an overwhelming desire to prove your worth to those who have ignored your existence and talents. Better be, Slytherin!" shouted the hat.

The Slytherin table all cheered loudly welcoming another Malfoy to their house, as Angel ran over and hugged her brother tightly before taking the empty seat beside Severus and giving him a pat on the back. "We may not be in the same house as Lilly, but that doesn't mean that we have to stop being friends with her." said Angel attempting to lighten his mood as he had done for her earlier on the train.

"You're right, we can be friends with anyone that we want to regardless of what house they live in." nodded Severus as the food appeared on their plates.

After dinner was over Lucius led the Slytherin first years to their common room, where Professor Slughorn greeted them all. "Welcome to Slytherin House. You will learn much here at Hogwarts. The boy's dorm is down that hall to the right, and the girls dorms are down the other hall to the left. For those of you who wish to have your own room, please submit your request to one of the prefects or the head boy. Now get to sleep and have pleasant dreams, for tomorrow the work of turning you all into strong witches and wizards begins." he said as he turned and left.

The first years looked around in confusion. Then Narcissa came back to the common room and rolled her eyes. "Lucius, he did it again!" she shouted into the boy's hallway to get his attention.

"That fat oaf, is always doing this. It's a good thing that we are capable of handling the first years." he said as he entered the common room. "Alright, as many of you may have noticed our head of house is a bit on the lazy side. That said If you have a problem don't hesitate to come to any Slytherin prefect, the head boy or girl, or any of the older students in our house for help. We take care of our own here, like a family."

"We have a separate point system in Slytherin house." he said as he walked dover to a large board with all of the names of the Slytherin students on it. "You will all notice that your names are on this board. At the beginning of each year each student starts out with five snakes. You are rewarded a snake each time that you do something that would make our founder Salazar Slytherin proud, like helping house mates with homework, and earning regular house points awarded by our head of house."

"When you earn twenty snakes, you are given an extra privilege, like later bedtime, and visits to the prefect's bath. On the other hand if you do something that our founder Salazar would frown upon like hanging out with mud blood's, getting caught misbehaving by other professor's, or losing more than five house points at a time you will lose three snakes. Once all of your snakes are gone you will earn a toad. Each toad that you earn will cost you the loss of privileges. You may remove earned toads by doing things that will earn you three snakes. Once all of your toads have been removed from the board you start from scratch earning one snake at a time until you are granted you privileges back. Are there any questions?" asked Lucius looking around at the first years.

Angel raised her hand. "yes, Angel, what is it little sister?" asked Lucius.

"What time is our bedtime, because I'd like to write a letter to mother and father before I go to bed to tell them that I'm in Slytherin house?" she asked.

"Curfew for all students to be inside of their common rooms is nine at night. Bedtime for first years is nine fifteen. Bedtime for second year students is nine twenty, third years is at nine twenty five. Fourth years at nine thirty, and fifth, sixth and seventh years are at nine fifty five. No students are to be out of bed past ten, unless accompanied by a prefect, the head boy or girl, or a professor. Now girls follow Bellatrix Black, and boys follow me please." he said as he proceeded to lead the boys to their dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I have finally got my computer back out of the repair shop since I'm so happy here is the next chapter for your reading enjoyment .**

 **Chapter 6 Christmas Angel**

Angel thrived in the new surrounding of school and classes. There was only one problem, and that was the almost constant teasing that she suffered from members of all Hogwarts houses, including a select few in Slytherin who weren't stupid enough to do it in her big brother's presence.

She and Severus stayed close and were always seen studying together in one place or another, They had even managed to find a hidden room up on the seventh floor where They could meet with Lilly and spend time together without getting caught by other Slytherin's or Merlin Forbid, the marauders, who seemed to have made it their life's work to make Severus and Angel's lives a living hell.

It was now time for the Christmas Holliday and Severus had decided that he was going to stay at the school since his mother and father seemed to be fighting yet again. As students rushed around him he sat alone in the library with his nose in a book, until a familiar pale skinned hand with pastel blue nail polish placed a folded piece of parchment in front of him blocking out his view of the book.

"Angel, I can't read through your hand," he said as he placed his book down and looked up at her expecting her to move the folded parchment that blocked his view.

"I'm aware of that Severus. I wanted to give you this," she said as she popped him in the nose with the parchment giggling softly.

"What is it," he asked?

"I'm not telling, you. You have to read it and find out for yourself," she said with an impish grin upon her angelic face.

"Fine, I'll read it if it will make you stop interrupting my reading," he snapped as he took the folded parchment and opened it with a flick of his wrist.

 _"To Mr. Severus T. Snape,_

 _It shall please us greatly if you will join our family for Christmas break. We have already owled your mother, and she has approved your visit to our home. You are being invited because it is a tradition that our children are allowed to bring one friend from Slytherin house. Since you have become good friends with our daughter Angel, Miracle Hope Malfoy, we will expect to see you when we pick our children up from Platform 9 3/4 for Christmas break._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Lady Elena and Lord Abraxas Malfoy."_

Severus folded the letter and gaped up at Angel who seemed to be glowing with happiness and glee. Her silver eyes sparkling as she gazed into his black eyes expectantly.

"Well will you come, or will I be alone again this year," she asked sweetly?

"Well, since my mother said that it was okay with her and your parents are expecting me to come, I guess that it would be rude to refuse. The only problem is that the only truly nice clothes that I have are my school uniforms. I haven't any formal robes either," Severus said as Lucius entered the Library at that moment.

"That's not a problem. Since you've proven to be such a good friend to my little sister, I've taken the liberty of having some of my old robes and such placed into a room for you to use until we can purchase you some of your own. And before you complain about it, don't worry, about the money consider the new wardrobe that I'm going to buy you a Christmas gift," Lucius said as he took a seat at the table and spied the book that his sister was reading.

"Isn't this book a little advanced for you, Angel? Mother would kill me if I let anything happen to you," Lucius said as he reached for her book only to have it snatched away by his little sister in an most unlady like fashion.

"I have permission to read this book, as it was given to me to study by Professor McGonagall for an extra credit project in her class after I showed interest in her animagus form. If it bothers you, than you may take it up with her," Angel snapped as she placed the book back into her bag and waved her wand over it warding it so that nobody could take the book from her.

"Okay, just don't get your hopes up, Angel. Animagus transformation has never been accomplished by anyone under seventh year school level. It's dangerous magic," Lucius said with his hands up in a placating manner.

"It's only research for a book report on my favorite transfiguration subject. I know that I'm not strong enough to pull off the transformation yet. Hay Severus, did you know that there is a potion that will tell you what your Animagus form will be if you have one," Angel exclaimed as they followed Lucius back to Slytherin house to help Severus back for the Holiday?

"Really, that's awesome. Maybe we could check it out and see how advanced the brewing process would be and we could brew it together," he enthused eagerly making Lucius shake his head at his bookish sister and her friend.

The next day Severus and Lilly sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express and sang Christmas Carole after Carole while Angle played each tune on a white Stradivarius violin trimmed in gold, with a happy smile on her face as she sang along with her friends. James, Sirius, and Peter were about to burst in on them when Remus walked passed them as if in a trance and pulled a silver flute out of his pocket and started to play along with Angel, making her smile widen, and the jaws of Severus, James, Sirius, and Peter drop in shock.

This turned out to be the one and only time that the other three marauders decided to attempt to enjoy themselves and not fight with Severus or Angel as they joined in on the singing. Lucius walked by on his rounds with Narcissa on his arm and almost collapsed in shock as he saw almost the entire train car worth of students from all houses surrounding the door to the compartment where the sweet sounds of his sister's violin playing flowed out into the corridor of the train as everyone joined in on the singing.

Later just as the train was about five minutes from reaching platform 9 3/4, Angel and Lilly went and changed out of their school robes, and returned chatting animatedly about what they hoped to do for the holiday. Severus gasped as Angel entered behind Lily dressed in long dark green velvet robes lined with white fur, wearing a white fur hat upon her head, and dark green velvet fur lined boots upon her tiny feet. She looked like a princess out of a blood, and he had to shake his head to clear if of the thought of dancing with her or sliding across an iced over pond with her. He was now thoroughly torn between his feelings for Lily and Angel.

When the train stopped Lily left and ran into her mother's arms, hugging her parents tightly as she enthused about her year so far and the interesting things that she had learned. Lucius met Severus and Angel at the exit to their compartment and helped his sister from the train as their parents approached and Narcissa stepped to his side and placed a chased kiss to his cheek before whispering that she'd see him soon and running off to her parents with her sister's Bellatrix, and Andromeda.

"So, this is your little friend, is he a pure-blood, or at least a half -blood," Abraxas asked in a snooty tone as he glared down at Severus with contempt?

"He's a half-blood father. Is that okay," Angel asked in a timid voice with her head bowed and her eyes lowered to the ground in fear of her father?

"It's fine, as long as you aren't socializing with mud-blood filth, I won't have to remove you're from the school, or disown you. Come, now," he said as he shrunk Lucius's and Severus's trunks leaving Angel to drag her own dejectedly, until her mother flicked her wand angrily and placed her daughter's trunk into her pocket before pulling her trembling daughter into her arms and crooning to her soothingly.

They entered the floo and exited into Diagon Alley as Abraxas went one way with Lucius and Severus for Christmas Shopping and Eleanor went the other way with her daughter. Severus walked in silence beside Lucius a few feet behind Abraxas and whispered into his ear as they walked so that the older man wouldn't hear him.

"Lucius, why does he treat Angel like that? It wasn't at all what I expected to see. She almost looked afraid of him. Has he ever hit her before," Severus asked in concern?

"No, he's never hit her before, but he's hexed her more times than I can count. He even used the torture curse on her and then used a blasting curse on her since it didn't affect her one time. He hates her because he never wanted to have her. In his eyes she's worthless, nothing, but a waste of space. He would have disowned her long before now had she not developed magic.."

"Enough of this depressing talk. My sister's birthday is Christmas day. My father will more than likely not give her anything, so it's up to us to make sure that she has a nice Christmas and Birthday," Lucius said as he pulled Severus into a shop where they looked some lovely jewelry. Upon Lucius's insistence Severus picked out a diamond encrusted snowflake on a silver chain for Angel and a set of butterfly hair combs for Lily, and a heart shaped pendant with his name and protective charms placed upon it for his mother.

The days leading up to Christmas Eve were filled with Games, Snowball fights, and Skating Lessons for Severus. He had never skated before, so when Lucius laced an old pair of his skates onto Severus's feet and pushed him out onto the frozen pond in the back garden of Malfoy Manor, he screamed until he came to a stop in the center and promptly lost his balance and fell hard onto his backside. With a grunt of pain as Lucius laughed.

Angel skated over to him and helped him to his feet scowling at her brother as he skated by backwards not paying attention to where he was going and slammed right into a low hanging limb that made him fall flat on his face, making Severus and Angel burst out laughing.

"Do you see what happens when you are mean to other's Luce, it always hits you where it hurts," Angel said as she gently guided Severus and taught him to skate?

"Don't rub it in, Angel, I think I bruised my perfect face," he said rubbing his cheeks and nose gingerly.

"Your face isn't that perfect, Angel snorted as she skated by and thumped her brother right in the center of his forehead hitting him on a pimple that was just starting to blemish her brother's face, and laughing as he pulled a mirror out of his pocket and screamed in horror before running back into the house in search of his many face potions and blemish removers.

"You skate good, Angel. Who taught you," Severus asked as he slowly got the hang of skating, and started to relax and let go of her hand so that she could skate by his side freely?

"My mother, used to be a champion skater, in her youth. These skates that I'm wearing used to be hers before she stopped skating and focused on her studies at Hogwarts," she said as she spun fast on one foot like a ballerina on ice.

"I wish that I could skate that well. It would be fun to skate with you like that," Severus said as Eleanor came sliding out onto the ice on conjured ice skates and clamped joyfully as she watched her daughter skate before catching Severus as he almost fell backwards in shock on hearing her applause.

"That's enough for today, dears. Why don't the two of you come inside and I'll make you bot a nice large cup of hot cocoa just the way that you like it," she said as she gently turned Severus back towards the house and reached out a hand and laughed as her daughter grasped onto it and pulled her and Severus into a slow spin laughing with joy?

"May I have extra whipped topping and chocolate sprinkles on mine mother," Angel asked with a smile as the three skated back to the edge and Eleanor transfigured her skates back into her normal boots and made two snow drifts into nice warm benches for Angel and Severus to change back into their shoes?

"Of course you may. How would you like your cocoa, Severus," she asked with a smile?

"I'll have mine the same as Angel has hers if that's alright," he smiled sheepishly.

"Excellent, I'll meet the two of you in the family sitting room.

As they sat in the family sitting room sipping rom their mugs of hot cocoa they played wizarding chess and Lucius watched as his little sister cornered Severus at every turn. "You might as well give up, Severus. You have no more moves that won't place you into check. She's already taken your king and the only thing that you have left is your queen that is literally defenseless," Lucius smirked as his eyes sparkled at the faces of intense concentration on Severus's face.

Abraxas peered over his newspaper and actually chuckled under his breath, upon seeing the situation that his unwanted yet clever daughter had managed to get the half-blood wizard into. "He's right, boy. Any move you make will lead to your swift defeat. You have two options. Either yield and accept defeat, or move and be annihilated. Either way you lose," he said as he watched Severus's hand linger thoughtfully over his last standing rook. Severus moved and took out Angel's Bishop, in a decisive move and she swiftly answered by placing his queen into check and ending the game. "Well played boy, perhaps you'll beat her one day, if you practice your strategy better in the future," Abraxas said as he exited the room and placed a hand on Severus's shoulder.

Angel's face lowered and she excused herself quietly and ran back out into the bitter cold to the only place that she knew she would not be bothered. She climbed into an old tree house just beyond the far field where her families two sleigh horses would graze in the summer and spring until the snow covered the ground, and curled up into a ball and cried.

She did not return until her mother sent Lucius out to retrieve her for dinner. Then she sat silently beside Severus and picked at her food dejectedly as her parents made plans for their annual Christmas party that was to be held on Christmas Eve. She heard Severus and Lucius talking about something that she felt unimportant and her parents talking about Ugly sweaters or something like that, then she retired to bed after eating her fill and being excused to awaken in the morning dressed in a floor length turtle necked sweater dress that had red and green holly berries embroidered around the neck line, the hems of the sleeves, and the bottom hem.

"What in Salazar's name, is this? Who's idea of a joke is this? She snarled as she rolled out of bed and found that she was also wearing golden laced ballet flats? She tried to remove the dress only for it to prove impossible. Then after moving to her vanity mirror and reaching for her hair brush she noticed that the dress was complete with tow feathery wings that stuck out like those of the statues of cherubs in the garden, and a shimmering golden halo floating over her head. She screamed and tried to rip the wings off and the halo away from her head but her hand just went straight through the halo and the wings felt as if they were glued to her back.

Out in the corridor, Severus was standing with his arms crossed to cover the hideous dancing snowman on his sweater when Lucius exited his room with a green sweater and eight prancing reindeer frolicking upon it, sporting a magnificent pair of antlers upon his head complete with dear like ears, that made Severus laugh, Especially when he turned around and there was a white dear's tail poking out of his backside that wiggled every now and then.

"Don't you dare laugh Carrot nose," Lucius snarled as he held out a hand mirror and showed Severus that he had sprouted a black top hat with ear muffs, and now had a carrot for a nose. Severus screamed in panic and struggled to remove the hat and tried to grasp the carrot only to find that it hurt to pull on it, as if it were truly his nose. Their screams were nothing compared to the Scream that came from Angel's bedroom, as she tumbled out of the door attempting to pull the large wings from her back, only to get up and level angry eyes at Lucius and Severus when they laughed.

"Come on sis, it's not that bad, at least you match your name, and haven't sprouted a carrot for a nose or a tail and antlers and dear ears," Lucius snickered.

"Stuff it Luce, or I promise that when we get back to school and I can use my wand again, I'll hex you into next week," she growled as she stomped down the hall in search of her mother to complain about t the horrid sweater.

They followed her downstairs only to stop short as they found what looked like father Christmas standing in the entrance hall as he ordered Angel to drop the subject, and go and eat her breakfast unless she wished to practice her Violin instead of eat. Lucius gaped as he realized that his father's sweater made him look fat like father Christmas and he had sprouted long white hair and a beard that would easily rival the Headmaster's, as he argued with his wife over it, while she laughed hard, looking like a decorated Christmas tree complete with lights bobbles, and a star at the top of her head, with her feet looking like two large wrapped gifts. It was at this point that Severus and Lucius knew that they had gotten off lucky with their sweaters.

Later that evening as the party commenced, Severus Lucius and Narcissa and her sister's and cousins all enjoyed themselves, while poor Angel was forced to play her violin until dinner was served standing in front of the massive Christmas tree while other's danced and chatted around her. Severus sat beside her at the dinner table and watched as she flexed her hands tiredly and held her silverware as if it hurt to do so, as she ate.

"You look tired, Angel, does your father make you do that every year," Severus asked quietly not wishing to be overheard?

"Yes, but I'm used to it. It's better than being completely ignored or punished by him for invisible offenses," she said as she grasped her goblet of pumpkin juice with two hands so that she wouldn't drop it, earning a disapproving look from her father. "That's going to cost me, father expects perfect manners from me at all times. I even get punished for things that Lucius does or doesn't do in some cases. Mother is sometimes not able to stop him. Truthfully I like him better when he's ignoring me," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry Angel, If you ever need to talk about anything that bothers you, I'll always be here to listen to you. You can send me an owl anytime that you need to," Severus said as he gave her an understanding look, that made her smile.

"Thank you Severus, that means a lot to me," she said as their dinner disappeared and was replaced by a desert of rich trifles, puddings, and moose's that were certain to have the children unable to fall to sleep that night if they managed to eat all of it.

The next day the family opened their Christmas gifts and while Severus observed that Angel had purchased thoughtful gifts for everyone including a new set of black dragon hide gloves and shiny new never used by anyone potions kit for Severus that included the best quality phials, cauldron, stirring rods, and ingredients for Severus, that the only ones who gifted her for her birthday and Christmas was Lucius, her mother, and himself aside from a few gifts that came from the few other friends that she had including Lilly who had sent both Angel and Severus dark green dragon hide journals that were paired between the three of them so that they could always speak to each other even when they were far from one another. Her father gave her nothing but cold looks and disapproving silence and two new violin concertos' that he expected for her to learn before new year's eve.

Angel opened her gifts from Severus and her family with a gentle smile on her face as she attempted to ignore her father's lack of feeling towards her and simply enjoy the day. The violin concertos' that her father had given to her were advanced pieces, that she had never played before, but had always wanted to learn, so she thanked him in a soft voice and gave him her word that she'd have them both memorized and practiced to perfection in five days' time. Even then he did not smile at her or even acknowledge that he had even heard her words.

From Her mother she received a lovely ice blue skating dress that was charmed to change color with her emotions and feelings as she skated, and a brand new pair of Ice Skates with emerald Snakes set into the blades in honor of her being placed into Slytherin house and doing so well thus far. Lucius gave her an advanced book of potions and a new winter cloak that was lined with white fur and looked as if it were made of the white feathers of winged unicorns. It looked very delicate yet was surprisingly warm.

She then opened Severus's gift and smiled as she instantly removed the delicate diamond encrusted snowflake pendant from the green velvet box and placed it around her neck before leaping to her feet and placing a tender kiss on Severus's cheek making him blush with embarrassment at the withering look that her father gave her upon her action.

Once the gifts had been opened and they had all eaten breakfast Angel ran upstairs and changed into her new skating outfit before running out to the frozen pond with Severus on her heals and strapped her new skates onto her feet. As she skated to music that came from an old gramophone that her mother had brought out the skating dress changed from ice blue to Dark Slytherin green as Angel's joy bubbled up as she skated to the music with Severus who was now able to skate in almost perfect harmony with her movements. He hadn't mastered the jumps yet but he still tried laughing as he fell and got back up.

The rest of her free time she devoted to learning the music for the Annual New year's party, and Severus frowned as he observed her father shoot a hex at her with every wrong note that she hit, making her yelp in pain leaving bruises and a few cuts upon her pale skin. It disgusted him to see her so willing to please the older Malfoy man only to be ridiculed, and hexed. Regrettably this was one time that her mother was unable to step in, as her husband was often very frightening after he had been drinking.

By New Year's eve Angel was so bruised that she had to wear a long turtle necked sweater dress with thick black stockings and knee high boots and fingerless gloves as she played song after song through the night. She was silent and unresponsive as they sat on the Hogwarts Express on the ride back to school for the second term, and nothing that Severus, or Lily said would draw her out of her silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N what can I say? This chapter just kept begging for me to write it. Enjoy my friends.**

 **Chapter 7 Voices**

As the remainder of the school year passed on Angel's bruises healed and for the most part so did her spirits. Severus, Lilly and she had gotten together and brewed the Animagus potion. Lily's animagus form would become that of a doe, while Severus's was that of a black horned owl, and Angel's was a snowy white owl.

"The school year was now winding down and the teasing of Angel was as intense as it ever was. She was called all sorts of names like freak, ghost girl, cloud face, powder barrel, and to her dismay they even teased her about her talents in potions, and charms because they were jealous of her abilities and the fact that she won more points for Slytherin house bringing them the great honor of winning the house cup for the first time in years.

Her mother was ecstatic over her end of term results and the fact that she had achieved all O's across the board in all subjects, but her father still managed to find something to berate her for. No matter how hard she tried to please her father and earn his affections and pleasure it never seemed to work. She would have sank deep into depression if not for the paired journals that allowed her to keep in constant and instant contact with Severus and Lily. As the summer faded away the only love she got was from her mother, and brother when their father wasn't around.

Summer drifted away and it was now time for the new year to begin again. Her mother waved to her once more with tears in her eyes as her father scowled and spoke to Lucius. Soon the train was under way, and he was once again alone until someone from Slytherin house decided to toss about twelve dung bombs into her compartment and utter the word that she hated the most, Freak as they left.

Regrettably that many dung bombs made her entire body turn a sickly color of barf green and she cried as she locked herself into the toilet stall in one of the girls bathrooms aboard the train. That's where Lily finally found her. As Lily entered the bathroom she could smell a scent that could easily rival that of an mountain troll, and could hear Angel's sobs of despair from within the cubicle.

"Angel, is that you in there," she asked as she waved her wand in an attempt to freshen the air?

"No, it's only the stinky, puke green freak, that everyone hates, and nobody loves," Angel sobbed as she lifted her feet onto the toilet lid and hugged her knees as she sobbed harder

"Angel, who did it," Lily asked as she tried to peek through a crack in the door to look at her friend?

"I don't know, all I saw was a Slytherin tie before about twelve dung bombs exploded and blinded me. When the smoke cleared I looked even worse than I do naturally," she sobbed.

"Angel, I'm sure that it's not that bad, please come out of there. Maybe I can help you," Lily said in a soothing voice.

"No, I've tried everything that I could think about, and nothing worked. I'm not coming out of here until we get to Hogsmeede Station," Angel said as she tried not to pass out from her own stench.

"Angel, Please, I'm your friend. Let me help you," Lily coaxed.

"No, just leave me alone please. I don't want my freakiness or my stench to rub off onto you. Just go away Lily," Angel sobbed uncontrollably.

Lily threw up her hands and left to tell Severus that something had happened to Angel and she refused to come out of the bathroom. When she arrived Lucius was in the compartment with Bellatrix and Narcissa casting strong freshening charms to air out the

compartment and save Angel's owl from dyeing. "What do you want you little Gryffindor blood traitor," Bellatrix sneered?

"Excuse me but aren't you Angel Malfoy's older brother," Lily asked calmly making Lucius look down at her and frown?

"Yes, why does it matter to you Gryffindork," he asked with a sneer,"

"I just came to tell you that your sister has locked herself into the girls bathroom because apparently someone in a Slytherin tie attacked her by throwing about twelve dung bombs into this compartment with her. I tried to get her to come out but she refused, saying that she was a stinky puke green freak and that there was no way that she was coming out until we reached Hogsmeede," Lily said before plopping herself down in the empty seat by the window.

Lucius and Narcissa turned with Bella on their heels and When he reached the girls bathroom where she hid it was extremely obvious that indeed this was where his sister was hiding. He sent Narcissa, and Bellatrix in after her and after five minutes they returned gagging and coughing, fanning the air with their wands. "She refuses to come out Lucius, what should we do," Narcissa asked?

"Whoever did that to her, needs to pay for making us all suffer. Your sister stinks worse than a full grown Mountain Troll," Bella said as she quickly left and moved the other way down the train as far as she could get from the girls bathroom that Angel was closeted away in sobbing.

"I wish that your mother was here, she could get her to come out," Narcissa said as Lucius gripped the door knob and cast a bubble head charm to protect himself from the smell.

"Well mother isn't here, so it's up to me. Guard that door, and let nobody passed," he ordered as he stepped inside.

Angel's hard racking sobs continued until she heard a voice that she never expected to have the nerve to ever enter the girls bathroom, and she coughed and hiccupped as Lucius called out to her. "Angel, calm yourself, and come out of there so that I can help you," he said in a soft soothing tone as he ripped open a window to let some of the smell out.

"No, you'll laugh at me," and tell father how weak and pathetic I truly am," she sniffled.

"Angel, I'm your big brother. Have I ever laughed at your discomfort," Lucius asked as he leaned against the door with his arms crossed?

"No," she sniffed.

"Then I won't laugh at you now. If you just come out of there I can see how bad it is and help you. Come out Angel," he coaxed in a soft voice.

"No, I'm horrid, and I look like a pile of troll boogers," Angel snapped .

"Angel Miracle Hope Malfoy, if you don't come out of there this instant, I'm going to blast the door off of the hinges and drag you out of there," Lucius snapped losing his patience with his sister. The latch clicked and the door opened slowly to reveal Angel who was a sickening shade of green from her head to her toes, with her head hung in despair and tears running down her cheeks, as she chewed her bottom lip and kept her eyes on the floor and stepped out of the cubical trembling with fear.

Lucius quickly cast several protective charms on his school robes before removing them and wrapping his sister into them and lifting her into his arms as she sobbed harder. "It will be okay, Angel I will never tell our father about this. It wasn't your fault. I'm taking you to our head of house. He'll know what to do to help you," Lucius said as he quickly exited the bathroom nodding to Narcissa who stepped inside to clear out the smell that lingered as he ran through the train to the front car where he knew that Professor Slughorn was sitting in the lavish staff car. The few professors who were in the car gagged as Lucius burst through the door and headed over to his head of house with his sister in his arms.

"Professor, my sister was attacked by someone from our own house. They tossed about twelve dung bombs in at her, and they affected her in more ways than are normal," Lucius said as he placed Angel on her feet between himself and the Professor and attempted to open his robe to let the Professor have a look at her condition. Angel grasped the robe closed tightly and shook her head in clear refusal to have the robe opened so Lucius reached in through a small gap and pulled out a small lock of her hair to show the professor.

"Oh dear Salazar, this is not good. We'll have to get her to the Hospital wing at once. Portus," he said as he turned his potions journal into a port key and held it out to Lucius.

"Angel, you'll have to touch the book in front of you with at least one finger," Lucius said nudging her with the edge of the book. Angel poked one green tinged finger out and placed it under the book before nodding to confirm that she was touching it.

"Hogwarts," Professor Slughorn said activating the port key and wiping them from the train with a hard yank behind their navels.

As they landed in the Headmaster's office, Lucius held his sister tightly so that she wouldn't fall over before ripping her off of the ground and carrying her swiftly down to the Hospital wing with the Headmaster and Professor Slughorn hot on his heels. "Under no circumstances is this to get back to my father. He wouldn't care to act. If you must contact anyone, it needs to be our mother otherwise nothing will be done. It was done by someone from Slytherin house. Bellatrix and Narcissa are searching them out as we speak," Lucius said as he moved through the castle towards the hospital wing doors.

"What happened here," Madam Pomfrey asked as Lucius sat his sister down on the bed nearest to the door as Madam Pomfrey pulled curtains around the bed for Privacy?

"Luce, don't leave me. I'm scared," Angel said as she felt her brother's hands leave her shoulder.

"I'm right here, Angel. Take off my robes so that Madam Pomfrey can take a look at you," he said soothingly. Angel shook as she removed the cloak exposing her freaky greenness to the healer and the eyes of the Headmaster and their head of house, with her eyes lowered to the stone floor. Madam Pomfrey was handed the reminence of the dung bomb that Lucius had picked up and began to cast a barrage of diagnostic spells upon the girl.

"Can you help her," Lucius asked in concern?

"Yes, but this type of Dung bomb has a dye in it that will take some time to flush from her system. The smell can be cured but I'm afraid that it won't be pleasant. It will take about two weeks to rid her of the smell completely This is not something that can be cured with magic or potions I'm afraid that the old methods must be used. You can stay outside, if you like Mr. Malfoy, but your sister will need to stay with me. Come along Angel dear. We have treatment to attend to," Pomfrey said as she gently guided Angel into a private treatment room with a complete bathroom at the back of the Hospital wing.

Of course by the time that the other students reached the school everyone from first year on up knew about what had happened to Angel Malfoy. Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa reported to Lucius that the entirety of Slytherin house was remaining tight lipped about who was responsible of the attack upon his sister. This infuriated him, to no end, and he spent the entire sorting and beginning of year feast with his arms crossed and his silver eyes narrowed in suspicion of everyone in his one house with exception of Narcissa, and her sisters and Severus, who he knew to be Angel's best friend. Severus slid over to the seat next to him and tugged at his robes with a concerned expression on his face.

"Where's Angel, is she going to be okay," Severus asked?

"She'll be fine once Madam Pomfrey rids her of that smell and that green dye fades from her skin. Magic and potions won't work on the smell so she's going to be in the hospital wing for at least two weeks. My mother will more than likely be contacted. It was a member of our house who did it. We've got to find out who. Keep your ears open for any boasting of the deed, will you Severus," Lucius asked as he placed a firm hand on Severus's shoulder?

"No problem, Lucius. Tell your sister that I'll get her homework from our professors for her, if she wants," Severus said as Lucius pushed his plate away no longer wishing to eat.

"I will! I'm sure that she will appreciate that," Lucius said as he took note of how almost everyone was whispering about his sister all over the school with disgust plane on his face.

For the next two weeks Angel was made to soak in a tub of tomato juice for an hour twice a day, and considered simply drowning herself in the red liquid ridding the world of her Freakiness forever. The only thing that stopped her from acting upon her dark thoughts was her mother, brother, and her two friends. Her mother made the trip every day and sat with her while she soaked and then helped her to rinse the tomato juice completely from her body before braiding her hair and humming soothingly lulling her to sleep at the end of the day.

Her mother was yet again at her bedside humming as she helped her daughter to dry her long white hair that still had a light shade of green to it as did her skin, but it was noticeably lighter each time that she had visited so she assumed that Madam Pomfrey had found a way to rid her little girl of that embarrassment. "You're looking better every day Angel. Madam Pomfrey says that you will be clear to return to your classes tomorrow, and that you've been visited by your little friends who have been kind enough to help you keep up in your classes. I'm very proud of you and how you've handled this, darling," Elaina said as she finished drying Angel's hair and braided it for the night.

"Father isn't proud of me though, is he," Angel asked turning to her mother and gazing into her blue eyes with sad silver eyes that sparkled with unshed tears?

"Let me worry about your father, Angel. What else is bothering you? You've been too quiet, and Madam Pomfrey says that every night that I wasn't able to make it here, that she had to dose you with a Dreamless Sleep potion, to help you sleep properly," Elaina said in a soft voice filled with concern for her little girl.

"Mother, I've been having horrid dreams that keep me up when I'm away from you every time that I see you in the morning and not in the evening," admitted Angel looking away from her mother's gaze.

"Tell me about these dreams, Angel. It might help you," Elaina suggested with a gentle smile upon her face.

"It starts out with you and father arguing in the sitting room of our home during Christmas time. I can tell because the house is decorated with bright and festive colors and you were wearing that lovely green velvet set of dress robes that you wear every year on Christmas. In my dream he slapped you and all I could see was you falling and the locket that I gave you flying from around your neck and falling to the floor where father stepped upon it breaking it."

"After that it gets dark, and all I can see is darkness and I can hear the voices of Lucius, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Slughorn, the Headmaster, and my friends, Lily and Severus. The light returns to a gray tinge, and father and Lucius are there in the manor, you're gone and I wake up feeling cold and unloved, and unwanted," Angel said as the tears began to fall.

"Oh, sweetie, you are loved. I will never stop loving you," Elaina soothed as she wrapped her sobbing daughter into her arms and rocked with her.

"I know, mother, but what if something happens to you, and I'm left alone? Father will not care for me. As it is he treats me like nothing more than a house elf that he can dispose of at any moment when you're not around. What if you die and I'm left alone," Angel whispered into her mother's embrace?

"Hush darling, I've been thinking a lot about that as well as of lately. If anything ever happens to me, precautions and arrangements have been put into place. Your father will have absolutely no say in your future since he shows you no love or care. Don't worry I promise that you will remain safe. Your father isn't the only person who has the ability to call in a few favors. I've called in a few of my own, and you needn't worry for your own wellbeing. Do you trust me, Angel," Elaina asked as she held her daughter close?

"Always mother, I love you," Angel whispered.

"I love you too darling, and I will always watch out for you, now go to sleep and stop worrying," Elaina said as she placed a tender kiss upon Angel's forehead and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

The next day Angel was released and joined Severus and her brother for breakfast in the great hall. Upon speaking to Lucius she learned that it had been Adrien Flint a boy in Lucius's year who had attacked her with the dung bombs. He had been docked seventy-five points and was serving Detention with Filtch for the entirety of the first term for his attack. He had also been docked so many snakes within Slytherin house that it would take him the entire year to make it up and he was now the subject of the Slytherin's taunts and jokes as he was now a darker shade of green than the trees of the Forbidden forest, and the spell was not showing any signs of fading.

Slytherin house seemed to rally around Angel and for a while the only teasing that she suffered was from students of other houses. Severus attended Christmas with the Malfoy family again and stuck closer to Angel than before not allowing her to be alone with her cold hearted father for even a second. This made her father extremely angry. The only thing that he hated more than his unwanted daughter, was to see her smile. He scowled as he watched her skate around the frozen pond with her friend laughing, and a thought of attempting to marry her off to someone from perhaps the Black line popped into his head. When she came of age, he'd make certain that she'd be someone else's problem, and she'd be kept far away from influencing his son. The opinion of his wife did not matter in this.

When they returned to Hogwarts after Christmas break Angel started to notice strange things, and was constantly battling to control the freaky happenings. It was lucky that she had a private room to herself, so that other's didn't see what was happening, to her, but it didn't make it any more disturbing. For the first two weeks she would awaken in the morning to find that she was not dressed in her usual pastel blue nightgown , but was dressed in flowing robes of white with gold trim, that she'd rip off in disgust only for it to change back to her regular night gown the instant that it had hit the floor.

Once she managed to gain control of her magic and her sleeping gowns remained as they were she started to notice that there were white feathers in her bed and in her hair. This brought on more stress as it took her at least an hour to remove the loose feathers from her long hair. Magic didn't seem to work on removing them either, so by the time that she made it to breakfast every morning she was in a foul mood. This lasted for a month and then she started hearing voices and glowing in the dark like silvery unicorn's blood or the secretions of glow worms. This brought on a whole new thing for her tormentors to tease her about and her nerves were drawing thin as the year progressed, ended, and summer faded into the next school year.

It was now the second week of Severus and Angel's third year and she was now attending the weekly Astronomy class with Slytherin and Gryffindor house, when she was unable to make her glowing stop or dim no matter what she tried. The Slytherin's ignored this malady, but the Gryffindors with the exclusion of Lily and surprisingly Remus Lupin were down right cruel to her, and she ran from the tower in tears and uncontrollable sobs. The next thing that they all noticed was that the doors of the entrance hall had slammed open with a blast of power that made everyone stop what they were doing and look down at the lawns below where they could see Angel glowing even brighter as she ran headlong into the Forbidden Forest sobbing.

"Silence, return to your star charts at once," ordered Professor Sinistra angrily. The rest of the students returned to their telescopes but James Peter and Sirius moved closer to Severus and started teasing him about his little girlfriend being a freak who glowed in the dark, and taunted him even worse as The Headmaster, and Angel's head of house along with Professor McGonagall raced out onto the grounds with their wands lit and started to search for her before something got her. The Forbidden Forest was Dangerous during the day, but it was deadly at night when the nocturnal creatures were awake and on the hunt.

Angel ran holding her hands over her ears attempting to block out all sound and wasn't paying attention to where she was going as she tripped over roots and her robes and hair was snagged by limbs and thorns that grew wild within the darkness. She fell into the hollow of Arogog, and the many Accromantulas scattered away from her in fear as the light around her grew brighter and more intense with her sobs. Suddenly she heard the soothing voice of a man who had haunted her dreams both sleeping and awake beckoning her to come to him, and she looked up with wide frightened eyes and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Angel Miracle Hope Malfoy, come to me! I shall keep you safe, and your eyes will be opened at last. Follow the light and the warmth," the male voice seemed to echo around her as it called to her. She got slowly to her feet and instantly felt warm and at peace as she started to walk deeper into the forest following a light that only she could see. Outside the professors and Prefects including her extremely worried brother were discussing a plan of action and mapping out who should search which quadrant of the Forbidden forest. They had to find her before it was too late.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I just love when I get a good flow on writing a chapter. Please enjoy the latest chapter of the Gift of Hope.**

 **Chapter 8 The Angel's Prophecy**

Angel continued to follow the light and the voice that called to her, until she found herself in a clearing in the heart of the Forbidden Forest where there was a shimmering pool of water that reflected the moon in the night sky. She looked around with wide eyes until she found the source of the voice that had called to her. Instead of a man, where stood before her a massive shimmering white Unicorn stallion with a long wavy flowing mane and tail, that blew in the gentle breeze. She stood completely still and watched as he slowly walked up to her and nuzzled her hand with his velvety soft nose.

Suddenly the light that glowed around both her and the Unicorn flashed momentarily blinding her, and she blinked in shock as the velvet nose that had touched her had transformed into a man's gentle hand that grasped hers sending warmth flooding through her entire body making her magic tingle. "It's time for you to awaken, and to stop denying your true self Angel Malfoy. You and one other like you were both sent here for a reason. Open your eyes child, and see the truth through your true eyes," ordered the man's voice. Angel opened her eyes and looked up into eyes that matched her own. The man was equally as pale as she was with the same flowing white hair and aristocratic features that reminded her of her father yet not truly.

He was wearing long flowing white robes trimmed in gold and had massive white wings and slightly pointed ears. His face was kind and he was warm and she felt safe in this man's presence though she didn't know why. Just as she thought the question he smiled at her and spoke again. "No my child, I shall not ever harm you. I am your three times great grandfather Nicolas Oberon Malfoy. I've been watching you and am pleased with your actions thus far," Nicholas said as he knelt so that he could better look into Angel's eyes.

"How is this possible, Sir? According to our family history you have been dead for more than one hundred and seventy-five years. What are you? Are you a ghost, or a demon," Angel asked making Nicholas laugh?

"No, I'm not a ghost or a demon, dear Child. I'm an Angel, the same as you are. You see every one hundred and seventy-five years in certain pureblood lines a new generation of Angel's is born to the world of man. Each angel that awakens is given a task that they and their soul bonded must complete during great times of suffering, death, and need in the world. Your task has already been set the day that you were born and your magic healed your mother of her affliction. You have now come to the point where your human body can no longer contain your powers. From this day forward you must embrace your true self. Only then will the things that the foolish mortals tease you about stop," Nicholas said as he stepped behind his three times great granddaughter and ran a tender hand down the center of her spine that made her shoulder blades grow warm.

Angel gasped as her body was encompassed in white pearlescent light and large white wings sprouted from her back and her school robes changed into elegant flowing white robes trimmed in gold, and her shoes turned into golden ballet flats with shimmering ribbon that laced up her calves to the mid-point. She looked down at her feet and the robes before turning her head to look at her wings opening them and flapping them gently to test the feeling of them. Her feet rose off of the ground slightly before fear clenched her and her wings vanished making her fall to her knees.

"Embrace it, Angel. Don't fear your abilities, as they are a part of you. Now you must go, a friend of yours is in danger, and will perish unless you are there to save him," Nicholas said as he waved his hand and a shimmering image of Severus being taunted and pushed from the now empty Astronomy tower floated between them in the dark.

"Severus, no," Angel shouted as she turned and ran faster than sound to the edges of the Forbidden forest with the aid of her new found abilities. Upon seeing his sister at the Forest's edge Lucius shouted to the Professors who all turned to see her running towards them all moving faster than any knew was humanly possible without the aid of a spell.

As she reached Lucius and Their headmaster Severus fell backwards from the Astronomy tower and his screams of terror mingled with Angel's scream as large white wings suddenly appeared on Angel's back and there was a blinding flash of light before she vanished and reappeared on the roof of the Astronomy tower. They all watched in Horror and shock as she appeared there and then dove after Severus. Inside of the tower Sirius James and Peter saw a flash of white streak passed the tower windows and they ran fearing that the Headmaster had caught them and that they had just murdered Severus Snape.

Before Albus or anyone else could utter a spell to save Severus Snape who was hurdling to the ground, Angel was upon him and had locked her arms around his chest holding him tightly just under the arms as she struggled to slow his descent to the ground. Severus opened his eyes as the feeling of someone warm holding him and the air rushing passed his face moving not down but forwards towards Lucius and the Professors on the ground. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see white hair that seemed to glow and the tips of large white wings flapping as they rushed closer and closer to the ground..

Unsure of exactly how to slow herself and not cause harm to Severus or anyone else Angel swooped over the Professors heads knocking Dumbledore's pointed hat from his head before tumbling to the ground feet from the womping willow dropping Severus before she had hit the ground and rolled away from him in a tangle of wings and robes. She then got shakily to her feet and smiled at Severus as the Professors and her brother's ran towards them screaming and waving their hands wildly in distress. Severus's face paled drastically then and his eyes widened as he tried to articulate, but the words wouldn't come. He pointed as he backed away, and Angel turned just in time to dodge a limb from the willow as it attacked them.

She leapt at Severus with her wings spread and wrapped him into them ducking her head to protect her head as the tree hit her over and over again making her scream out in pain with every blow as she slowly moved Severus away from the tree's reach. The Professors all watched stunned as a white dome surrounded Angel and Severus and crackled with every blow from the branches, until they were clear of the tree and Angel's wings vanished with the dome of magic and she collapsed into Severus's arms exhausted. Her robes changed back into her school robes, and Lucius was soon at their sides as Severus struggled to keep his friend standing.

"Lucius, how did she do that," Severus asked in shock as he finally found his voice?

"I don't know, but you now owe her a life debt for saving your life," Lucius said as he lifted his sleeping sister into his arms and turned to face the professors.

"Mr. Snape you know that the Astronomy tower is out of bounds unless you are in class. What were you doing up there and how exactly did you fall," Albus asked calmly?

"I stayed after Astronomy class hoping that I'd see Angel when she came out of the Forest and I was pushed by James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black," Severus admitted as he looked down at his feet.

"Minerva bring Master's Potter, Pettigrew, and Black to my office. This is serious, and needs to be dealt with at once," Albus ordered. Minerva nodded and then turned on her heal as Albus and Professor Slughorn escorted Lucius, his sister, and Severus to the Hospital wing to be examined by Madam Pomfrey. Severus was treated for shock and Angel was left to sleep while she recovered from the amount of magic that she had used. They were both released the next morning both as healthy as horses, leaving Poppy with a puzzled expression on her face as to how the complete draining of someone's magical core could find someone recovering so fast without any help from her.

They went to breakfast together and nobody dared to say even one word against Angel after hearing that she had saved the life of Severus Snape and how the Womping willow hadn't even left a single scratch upon her. James, Peter, and Sirius were strangely not at Breakfast Lunch, or dinner for the next few months, as they were spending those times in detention scrubbing the corridors of Hogwarts without magic under the watchful eye of Filtch.

From that day, Angel snuck out of her dorm room up to the Astronomy tower where she was invisible to all eyes using her new found powers. Nicholas would meet her there each night and continue her training, strengthening her powers and speaking to her of things that she needed to know. "What will we discuss tonight Grandfather Nicholas," Angel asked as she entered the tower on the last night of November as the snow flurried through the open tower windows?

"Your soul bonded, child. Also, you need to know that soon things will change. You will have to leave this place, your family, and friends behind. This is not something that you can change," Nicholas said as he gazed down at her with a saddened expression upon his face.

"Grandfather Nicholas, what are you talking about, I don't understand," Angel said as she watched his face with a little frown upon her face?

"There must always be balance in the world my child. You are the Angel of light. Hope, life, and peace thrive within you. Your task is now clear. You will soon hear a Prophecy spoken by one who is in touch with the Spirit world. You must obey the Prophecy that she speaks. Only then will the darkness that threatens to smother out the light be defeated. You must find the Angel of Darkness and awaken him or hope is lost and this world will end. This shall be the last time that you see me, until the time is right. My blessings go with you child," Nicholas said as he hugged her and then vanished leaving sparkles that flew away in the wind.

Three days passed and Lily, Severus and Angel were to have met in the Room of Requirements on the seventh floor. Severus and Angel ran until they slammed into Madam Selene Trelawney who was as old as the Headmaster and twice as gray in the hair. She groaned as she fell backwards onto the floor and Severus and Angel rushed forward to help her up. As their hands touched her wrists her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head and she gasped before she started to speak in a raspy voice. "When angels of light and darkness are parted, tis when the first war shall be started. If her virtue he has not taken, His true power shall not awaken. When angels of darkness and light reunite, They're combined strength aid he who must win the fight," she said in a raspy voice before blinking owlishly at the two teens who had helped her up and rubbing her head in confusion. "I've got such a headache all of a sudden, Perhaps I could go and have a lay down," she said as he turned abruptly and walked back to her quarters.

"That was weird, what do you suppose that it meant," Severus asked as he looked to Angel who had a stricken expression on her face, as flashes of her nightmares flooded her mind making her shake. "Angel, are you alright," Severus asked as he snapped his fingers and waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention?

"Oh, um Severus, I'm um, fine, I think," she said in a soft voice that quivered slightly as she stared at her hand and then at Severus blinking and shaking her head as she could now see something strange around his aura. "Come on, Lily's waiting for us to study together, I'll be fine Severus," she said as he moved away thinking on what they had just heard as she walked.

While they studied Angel couldn't get the Prophecy out of her head. Her dreams all suddenly made sense and she felt the overwhelming urge to leave the school and attempt to save her mother from what she now knew would be her last days. Was she strong enough, she didn't know, but she couldn't just sit there and do nothing. She shook her head to rid it of the thoughts that were flowing through her mind and started to write out her Potions essay in silence.

The days passed and it was now a week before the Christmas break was to start. Thee dreams kept on coming and Angel found that she was now unable to sleep. She started to wonder the halls invisible to the eyes of the portraits, and the Professors that roamed the halls at night. She walked to the Astronomy tower and sat upon the stone railing as the snow blew in thick flakes across the land and sighed. Suddenly she felt cold and turned to see the Bloody Barron looking straight at her with a look of sadness upon his face. "Oh, being from the Heavens above. No matter how hard you try, you cannot change the destinies of either yourself or man. The one who gave you life is not long for this world, I'm afraid. Her spirit is now in our world and her body is now just a shell of what it once was. My sympathies to you Princess of the Light," he said as he reached out and wrapped her into his arms.

As the ghost touched her skin she saw flashes of her mother and father fighting , and the locket falling to the ground as her mother fell to the floor. Then the Locket shattered under her father's booted foot, and she screamed clenching her eyes shut as her wings appeared and she fell from the tower to the cold frozen ground below.

 **A/N I know, I know I'm horrible for what I just did to you there. But fear not true angels are not easy to get rid of. All be revealed in the next chapter everything has a purpose. I promise to Angel has a lot more to do in this story before it can be ended have faith :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 When Angels are Parted

The Bloody Barron swooped down and floated over Angel's motionless body, momentarily before setting of a loud shrieking sound that Echoed in the Headmaster's office and the personal living quarters of Horas Slughorn, since he was the head of Slytherin. The girl was laying on the ground with her arms outstretched and her wings stretched out at her sides simply staring unseeing into the night sky.

Knowing that anytime that a ghost set off such a racket that it wasn't anything good, Albus came running from the castle with Horas and Poppy by his side, and they gasped as they found Angel Malfoy laying in the snow with her arms and wings spread with eyes that seemed dead and tear stains on her cheeks. Poppy rushed forward and started casting diagnostic charms and breathed a sigh of relief when the result came back that she was alive and unharmed for the most part.

"Barron, what happened to her," Albus asked the ghost?

"She's been having trouble sleeping as of lately and I found her standing in the Astronomy tower. Headmaster, you should know, Miss Malfoy is not a child of this realm," Barron said, as Poppy levitated Angel onto a stretcher with her large wings tucked under her back.

"What do you mean by that Barron," Albus asked as Poppy made to move into the castle with the stretcher floating behind her?

"It is simple, Headmaster! I have not been able to affect a living being since I was alive myself. I am certain that she is not of this world, because if she was, I wouldn't be able to do this," the Bloody Barron said as she slid his ghostly hand beneath Angel's, lifted it to his lips and placed a kiss upon the back of her hand before placing her hand over her chest and tenderly moving a strand of hair from her face to reveal her slightly pointed hears.

Poppy, Albus, and Horus's jaws dropped in shock. They had never seen any spirit other that Peeves willingly touch anyone or anything. "Baron, do you know exactly what she is if she's not human," Poppy asked?

"Yes, healer Pomfrey, but I haven't seen one of her kind for one-hundred and Seventy-five years before he disappeared never to be seen again. There is also one other student within the school but though he is the same he is very different. Unlike her, his powers have not yet awakened. Therefore, I cannot tell you who he is for his own safety," The Barron said as he vanished leaving them all standing there stunned.

"Poppy take her to the Hospital wing and see what you can do for her. Horas, wake her brother. He needs to know about his sister's accident. I'm going to attempt to reach her mother," Albus said as he held the door open for Poppy to enter the castle with Angel Malfoy floating behind her.

Albus went directly to his office and flooed the Malfoy residence. Abraxas answered looking very cross at being disturbed at that moment. "What can I help you with at this late hour, Headmaster? Is there something wrong with my son," he asked as he sipped his fire whiskey?

"Your son, is fine Lord Malfoy, but your daughter has been seriously injured," Albus said calmly.

"Oh, has she now. It was more than likely her own fault. I'm certain that whatever it is, your healer can handle it. I'm going to bed now, if that's all that you've interrupted my evening to say," Abraxas drawled.

"Lord Malfoy, are you and your wife not concerned for your daughter's safety and health," Albus asked in shock?

"I have no daughter! That thing who has been granted her life and my last name deserves to die. As for my wife she is in poor health at the moment. I'll not disturb her much needed rest for the likes of the unwanted little whelp. Goodnight, Headmaster. Do not contact me in the future unless it pertains to my only heir Lucius," Abraxas snapped before cutting off the floo connection ejection Albus out and onto his backside on the floor.

The next day Everyone noticed that Lucius and Angel were not at breakfast. Angel didn't show up in any of their classes that day either, so fatter classes let out Severus felt drawn to the Hospital wing not truly understanding why. He entered the Hospital wing and found Angel lying motionless and unseeing as if she had been petrified upon the bed with her large white wings folded under her and her silver eyes staring blindly up at the ceiling. She was dressed in the same white and gold robes and ballet flats that she had been wearing the day that she had saved his life, and her face felt cold to the touch.

"To answer your question, Mr. Snape, no she's not dead. I'm unsure of exactly what is wrong with her or how to help her, but she's definitely alive," Poppy said gently as she flipped through a thick tomb searching for anything that she could on beings like Angel in an attempt to help her. Severus grasped her hand and then gasped as he saw the tips of her shoes changing from gold to black, and her skin turning from its normal color to a sickly gray color.

"Madam Pomfrey, Look," he screamed out as he pointed at Angel as the darkness crept up her skin until it had reached her ankles and stopped!

"Merlin's beard, this can't be good. I wish that I knew what she was or what this was so that I could help her," Poppy said as she cast another barrage of Diagnostic spells that read the same as before. Completely healthy. "This is strange, she still reads as fine. It's your dinner time. Go and leave her to me," Poppy said as she ushered Severus from the Hospital wing shutting the doors behind him.

Instead of running down to dinner as he was told to do , Severus ran down to the Slytherin common room and banged on Lucius's closed bedroom door. Lucius ripped it open with a letter clenched in his hands and an angry expression on his face. "What do you want Severus," he asked as he turned away and tossed his belongings into his trunk before shrinking it and placing it into his pocket?

"Hay, where are you going? Why aren't you with Angel, she's in the Hospital wing," Severus asked with his arms crossed angrily?

"I know that Angel is in the Hospital wing. I have to go, now get out of my way before I hex you," Lucius snarled as he pushed passed Severus and swiftly left the common room with Severus on his heels.

"Lucius, your sister is hurt! Don't you care about her," Severus asked in shock over Lucius's behavior?

"She was the one who was foolish enough to have left the common room after curfew, who fell from the Astronomy tower. I have more important things to worry about," Lucius snarled as he stepped to his father's side in the entrance hall and they left quickly together out into the cold leaving Severus standing there stunned.

Christmas vacation began and Severus and Lily spent every minute that Madam Pomfrey would allow them to by Angel's bedside. Her health had not changed, and her skin was now completely gray. Her finger nails, lips, hand hair had now turned completely black and there were dark circles of black around her eyes that made it look as if someone had hit her blacking them both out. Her clothing was now completely black with silver trim and even her wings had changed from snow white to black as ink. Her eyes were the only thing that remained unchanged by this point.

Lily and Severus had spent hours looking for anything that would help their friend, and finally Lily gasped in shock as she finally found something that looked promising. "Severus, look at this," she said as she pointed to a wizarding picture in a book of ancient wizarding legends and myths.

"What is it, Lily," Severus asked as he leaned over the book curiously and then gasped in shock as he compared the picture in the book to Angel as she lay there unmoving and dead to the world around her.

They read the passage in the book out loud together as they both looked from the picture to Angel in Amazement of the similarities between the two. " _Of all of the known legendary beings who roam the world, none are more powerful, and more vital to the world of wizards and muggles alike than the Angels of Darkness and Light. The Angel of Darkness thrives in environments of hatred, struggle and strife, and has the power over the darkness, evil, and death itself. The Angel of Darkness is commonly referred to the Grimm Reaper or the Angel of Death and destruction."_

 _"As there is darkness there must also be light to maintain balance in the world. The Angel of light is the polar opposite of the Angel of Darkness. The Angel of light thrives on love, peace, joy, and hope. The Angel of Light has the power over the light, and can bring the dead back to life, if it is not their time to pass into the vail. The Angel of light also has the power to heal wounds of both itself and other's even if they are in inch from death."_

 _"Every one-hundred and Seventy-five years from certain bloodlines, there are born into the world of mortals, two children. One born of light, and the other born of darkness. These two are destined to unite in times of great need, to help maintain balance or to restore it if and when the need arrives. The Angels of Darkness and light are always drawn to each other by fate and are bonded by their very souls for all of eternity."_

 _When one Angel or both is deprived of the very things that they thrive upon, they can change to the opposite of which they were born to be, and the world will be destroyed as neither will ever truly know or understand how to yield the awesome powers of the other. Signs to look for if a wizard ever finds themselves in the presence of either Angel and they are found unresponsive to the world around them."_

 _"1. when they have reached their threshold of tolerance for what they are lacking, the Angel will be forced from their human shape into their true form, and will fall into a catatonic state of being._

 _When health scans are ran upon the Angel in question though they remain silent as the grave and unmoving, the scans will always come out reading that nothing is wrong at all with the being._

 _The skin of the Angel of Darkness will change from its normal tone to that of the palest white, with white hair clothing and wings. The Angel of light will change in much the same manner only where the darkness becomes light the light becomes dark._

 _If nothing is done to remedy this condition before the eyes change from dark to light or from light to dark, the change will become permanent._

 _The only way to stop the change is to brew the Angel's Trumpet Draught, which is to be administered by those who either have strong feelings of dislike towards the Angel of Darkness or Strong feelings of like or love for the Angel of light._

 _The proof of that love or hatred must then be shown with either a hex in the case of the Angel of Darkness or a tender hug and kiss in the case of the angel of light._

 _All must be done before the eyes change at the stroke of midnight of the day of the birth of the Angel in question."_

"Severus, this means that we only have three days at best to either brew or obtain the potion that she needs, and that it has to be us to give it to her since we are her closest friends and her brother and family are not here to save her," Lily said with a look of hope on her face.

"That sounds like our only plan. Her family isn't much use unless we are able to reach her mother. Her father hates her and at this point I'm starting to wonder if Lucius even has a heart," Severus said seriously as they both moved towards Madam Pomfrey's office to show her their research on Angel's behalf.

"That's horrible, I couldn't imagine a parent actually hating their child. I know that Petunia hates me because of the fact that I was born with magic and she wasn't but to be hated by a parent is uncalled for," Lily said with disgust in her voice.

"True, but you're forgetting the fact that my father hates me, too. That's why I understand where Angel is coming from. The only difference is that Angel actually needs and wants her father's affections, while I truthfully don't give a pile of Dragon's dung if my father likes or even loves me," Severus said coldly.

"That's a harsh way to think of it, Sev. Don't you ever wish that your father' would show any care for you," Lily asked shocked?

"Nope, he hates me and I hate him it's as simple as that," Severus said as he knocked on Madam Pomfrey's door making the witch jump in surprise.

"Yes, has something happened," Poppy said looking up from yet another book that didn't have answer that she was looking for?

"We've found the answer to Angel's problem, Said Lily as Severus handed Madam Pomfrey the book and pointed to what they had found. Poppy read over the passages with her eyes widening in shock.

"So that's what the Angel's trumpet Draught was originally made for? I happen to keep a small supply of it that I experiment upon for improving healing potions, so if what this book says is true, then all we need is for someone who truly cares for Angel to administer the potion. I think that her mother will fall nicely into that category. I'll be right back with her," Poppy said as she placed a large flask of shimmering white potion upon her desk and left the room quickly.

Lily and Severus waited for what seemed like an hour before Severus finally felt a cold shiver run up his spine, and grabbed the potion moving quickly to the bed where Angel lay. "Severus what are you doing," Lily asked shocked at his actions?

"We can't wait, Who knows how long it will take for this to work, Lily. It has to be us, and it has to be now," Severus said as he removed the cork from the bottle and handed it over to Lily to hold while he forced Angel's mouth open. "I'll pour it don her and you massage her throat to make her swallow it. I'm sure that there is a spell for this kind of thing somewhere, but we don't have time to go searching for it," he said as he lifted Angel into a sitting position and held her while he pried her mouth open.

Lily handed him the potion and he tipped it down her throat quickly before clamping her mouth shut again while Lily rubbed at her throat until they saw the liquid go down. "How long do we wait to give our proof of our love and care for her, the book wasn't clear on that," Lily said as he watched Angel for any sign of change?

"I don't know. Let's just try it now, and we'll keep on trying until we see something happen," Severus suggested as he laid Angel back onto the pillow.

Lily hugged Angel then and whispered into her ear. "Angel, please come back to us, your one of my best friends. I need you in my life, you bring so much joy into my world." She pulled away as Angel's clothes suddenly glowed brightly and changed back to white and gold trim. "Severus look it's working , it's working," Lily smiled as she bounced with excitement!

Severus suddenly felt the need to perhaps speed up the healing process so he pulled Angel into his arms and locked his black eyes onto hers delving into her mind easily. He saw her just beyond the surface looking as if she was lost in a fog of bright light and was afraid and confused. He pulled out of her mind then and said what was on his heart just as Poppy entered the room with Professor Slughorn, and Headmaster Dumbledore by her side.

"Angel, please, you have to listen to me! I know who you feel, I told you that I will always be here for you. Don't make me take back my word. Come back to me, my life is nothing without you buy may side bringing light into the darkness that is me. I love you Angel," he said as he placed a tender kiss upon her lips. There was another blinding flash of light that filled the room and made everyone except for Severus cover their eyes.

Then as the light faded they gasped as the color of her hair, skin, wings, and nails, and lips returned to their natural color. Angel blinked into the depths of Severus's onyx eyes and reached up slowly and ran a hand through his hair reverently. "Your wings are showing," she whispered in s serene voice that was as soft as air, before she looked around in confusion once more until her eyes landed on Lily. "Thank you for waking me up, you two. Severus your life debt to me is now repaid. Lily I am now in your debt. Perhaps one day, you will have need of my assistance, and I will have the chance to repay your kindness," she said before turning her eyes to Professor's Slughorn, Madam Pomfrey, and Headmaster Dumbledore and blinking owlishly at them.

"Severus, Lily, I hate to alarm you, but who are they, and where exactly are we," Angel then asked making everyone's jaws drop.

"Angel, stop playing around. We're at Hogwarts school in our third year," Lily said shocked!

"Really? Why am I at a school of magic. I have no need of learning things that I already know," she said as she snapped her fingers and a cool glass of water suddenly appeared in her hand out of thin air.

"How did you do that? We haven't learned how to do that yet," Severus blurted in shock?

"I told you, I have no need of learning things that I already know. Now who are those people, and should I be afraid of them," she asked as her wings vanished and she drew her knees up to her chest in s show of fear?

"No, Angel, they are not going to hurt you. That's Healer Pomfrey, Headmaster Dumbledore, and our head of house Professor Slughorn," Severus explained as she relaxed noticeably, and got to her feet, walking around the adults gazing into each of their minds without a word or their notice.

"So, I suppose that I have to stay here until you clear me to return to my dormitory, and my classes, that I can do in my sleep," Angel said as she stood at the foot of the bed with her arms crossed?

"I'd like to examine you, before I allow you to return to your dorm with your friend, Miss Malfoy. You seem to be suffering from memory loss, and that needs to be addressed," Poppy said as she circled the girl and waved her wand in complicated patterns over her head.

"Very well, I shall comply with your wishes, Healer, though I can assure you that you will find nothing out of the ordinary. I am as strong if not stronger than I ever was," Angel said as she settled herself back on the bed changing her robes back into Slytherin house robes with a flicked of her wrist and a quick downward motion of her hand.

Angel was released three days later just in time for Christmas and her birthday. She received several gifts from her friends, and everyone in Slytherin house, but surprisingly none from her brother, or worse from her mother. She started to worry if her mother was alright, and became quiet unless spoken too by Severus, Lily, or professors. Her grades and class work was flawless and she performed nonverbally and wandlessly which was simply unheard of for anyone in third year, leaving her professors both stunned and pleased at her work.

The end of the year drew near, and she now sat upon the Hogwarts express with Severus, and Lily watching the countryside pass deep in thought. "Angel, you're too quiet. What's bothering you," Severus said as he lowered his book and peered at her curiously? Angel sighed deeply before she turned to them and spoke.

"When Angels of Darkness and Light are parted, the true war will be started! I finally understand the prophecy, and I don't like it. My dreams are so vivid that it's as if it's happening before me here and now. Please Severus, Lily, you have to listen to me," she said as she pulled them closer to her.

"We are, listening to you Angel," Lily said not liking the darkness that flickered into Severus's eyes upon hearing the tone of voice that Angel was using.

"I have foreseen this coming for a long time now. This will be the last time that you both see me for a long time as I shall not be returning to Hogwarts. Something has happened within my family. It's something that I've feared for years, and pray that I am wrong about. Lucius has become cold towards me, and does not speak to me, and when I bring up our mother, he refuses to even be in the room with me." Angel said sadly as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Severus reached and tenderly brushed her tear away with his finger, and she looked up into his black eyes. "Angel," he started.

"Lily will need you Severus. Protect her, because the future of our world rests within her, or it will when she marries after Hogwarts. Promise me," Angel said as the train came to a stop and Platform 9 3/4, and she reached for her trunk.

"I promise Angel," Severus said as left the train for what would prove to be the last time though they didn't believe it.

Angel's father and brother were silent as they dissapparated into the wards of Malfoy Manor, and they said nothing at all to her as she handed her trunk to Dobby and ran up to her mother's bedroom to see her. Or that's what she had hoped that she would see anyway. As she climbed the stairs and moved towards the double doors of the master bedroom where her mother was supposedly to be, visions assaulted her of her mother's last moments inside of this house, and her hand trembled as she reached for the door knob and turned it letting the door open to reveal an empty room that was devoid of her mother's smell, or any of her belongings.

She entered the bathroom and found that there was nothing left of her mother, markup or hair potions, and then to the closet that was completely empty. No shoes, no robes nothing. A cold wind blew and a note fluttered into her hand as if it were handed to her by an invisible hand. She opened it, and read her mother's last words.

" _My Dearest Angel,_

 _You are my most precious miracle, and gift from above. I am sorry that I was not strong enough to protect you or to remain in your life. In your bedroom under your pillow you will find a silver bracelet with a blue heart on it . It is a port key that will take you somewhere where you will be safe and loved. At the foot of your bed is a new trunk filled with everything that you will need. Everything in my personal volts is yours and you have access to it without the presence of your father or a guardian. If you have need of anything contact Grignock, as he is the manager of your volts and will see that your gold never runs dry. The activation word for the port key is Mon Petit ange. I love you and will be watching your from heaven. Your three times great grandfather shall be awaiting your arrival, and will look after you. Yes dearest one, I know what he is and what you have always been. Watch over your brother for me when you are able. He's not as cold as is your father and still has the potential to love, thought he doesn't know it. By the time that you find this I shall have departed this world but you already will know it._

 _All of my love,_

 _Mummy,"_

Angel folded the letter and her silver eyes darkened in rage as she realized that her father and brother had not intended upon informing her of her mother's death at all. She went to her room and gathered up her two trunks, shrinking them and placing them into her pocket before reaching under her pillow and placing the bracelet onto her wrist.

Her father and brother were speaking in hushed angry tones at the bottom of the stairs, when she stepped to the head of the stairs and glared down at them with a look of contempt upon her face. "So, I guess that I finally see where I rank on your scale, father. I thought that you'd have at least shown a bit of care and compassion and informed me of mother's death? I guess that I was mistaken. In order for you to have done that you'd have to possess a heart. Apparently you haven't a heart, hence your aversion to love anyone who is not Lucius," she said as she slowly walked down the stairs with her skin glowing with power that oved her hair in an invisible wind.

"As for you, Lucius, my brother, have you forgotten your promise to me? You said that you'd always love and protect me. You said that you cared! You are just as bad , as cold, and as heartless as our father! I can't believe that you left me, that you've ignored me, that you have become so careless of the feelings of others. By all rights I should loath you, but it's not in my nature to do such a thing. However as life has taught me, when someone has misbehaved or has done something vial and wrong, they need to be punished for their wrong doings."

"Therefore I've decided exactly how I am going to punish the two of you. You, father, who gave me life but not love. You who caused great harm to my mother just in an attempt to destroy me before I had the chance to live. You who have made my life a living Hell, to you I bestow this curse that shall never lift. Since you have not love in your heart for anyone but yourself and your desires, you will not live to see your grandchild born. This is not a threat but a promise," she said as suddenly a burst of white energy shot out from her open hand as she pointed at him and hit him directly in the heart making him gasp.

"As for you, my brother, I hope that you find happiness in your life and can find joy with the one who you deem worthy of your affections, because from this day on, until the day that the rest of this family learn to love, and to be loved in return, and the think of someone other than their selves, the Bloodline of Malfoy will be forever cursed and shall only be granted the life of one male heir since obviously the thought of a second child and a girl is repugnant to this family," she said as she pointed her hand toward him and white light hit him in the chest as well before she swiftly walked passed them and out into the family cemetery to pay her last respects to her mother.

Abraxas suddenly felt drained and retired to his bed without a word, and Lucius stood there in shock over what had just happened. Had his own sister just cursed their family? Surely she wouldn't truthfully do such a thing," he thought as he turned and ran from the house to where their mother was buried to find a single white rose laying upon her grave and a large snowy white owl with silver eyes sitting upon the shoulder of a statue of a male angel that marked the grave of his three times great Grandfather. The Owl hooted softly before taking wing and flying away into the sky. His sister was nowhere to be seen.

After that day, his father spent most of his time in bed or closeted away in his office not speaking, and Lucius was left to wonder the Manor and tried to search his sister's room for any sign that she wasn't simply hiding in there, only to come up with nothing. Her clothes, her shoes, her dolls, and her books, were all sitting there as if she would be back any moment, but after half of the summer it was clear that she would not return. He spent the rest of the summer feeling abandoned, unloved and alone, just as his sister had, and tried to think on how to best inform her friends that she was gone.

The fact that he would not be returning to Hogwarts for the next school year since he had graduated, was yet another obstacle in his way. He debated on telling Narcissa and asking her to tell the other's that Angel had simply died, after finding that their mother had passed away, or maybe that she had been sent away to live with their mother's relatives, but since his father's health continued to deuterated he was powerless to do anything but run the Manor and stay by his ailing father's side.

As the new school year began the first thing that Lily and Severus noticed was that Angel had not returned on the Hogwarts Express. This fact worried them both greatly, and gave Severus a deep feeling of loneliness and loss unlike anything that he had ever felt before.

Upon reaching the school he ran into the castle and down into their common room to see if perhaps she was there, but she wasn't. He then peered into the room that she would have occupied, only to see it standing empty without even a trunk that showed anyone being there. His mind started to flash back to her words at the end of the last term and the darkness settled deeper within his heart as he remembered her words.

The next morning he awoke to find Lucius Malfoy's owl sitting upon his bed with a letter clasped in his beak. He took it with trembling hands and ripped it open to read the words of her older brother.

" _Severus,_

 _I'm sorry, to tell you this, but I'd rather you find out from me, than from someone else who doesn't have all of the facts. Our mother died last year just before the Christmas break, and my father refused to inform Angel of that fact or to even allow me to tell her about it. When she found out that our mother had died, she didn't take it well. She cursed our bloodlines, and my father is at this moment suffering from a nasty case of Dragon Pox that so far has lasted all summer long. She has disappeared and I have not seen her all summer. I've had people out looking for her, but they all come up with nothing. If you or Lily Evans see her, please tell her that I am sorry for everything, that that I still love her._

 _Your friend,_

 _Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy of Slytherin house."_

Severus's mood darkened even further and he slid into a deep brooding depression that would stand the test of time. He felt like part of him was missing and would never return. What nobody could have guessed was that his sadness and depression only made him stronger magically.

Things slowly started to fall apart for Severus after that day. He was attacked by Remus Lupin who was a werewolf, and then saved by James potter. Then he was humiliated by James potter and Sirius black and lost his only friend that he had left in the world in Lily. The darkness and power that eh dark Lord and his followers offered drew him in and he had no idea how his actions would have far reaching consequences in the future.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Lady in White

Time passed slowly it seemed and the day that Narcissa announced her pregnancy to her husband, Abraxas Malfoy breathed his last breath and was found lying curled in the fetal position by his healer. Lucius was overjoyed and saddened at the same time. He had hoped that his sister's curse would not have been so accurate in its execution, but his hopes were not to be.

From that day, Narcissa seemed to have an otherworldly glow about her person. She was happy and spent a great deal of time making plans for the nursery. Lucius was extremely protective of her and prayed that she'd be alright and that nothing would happen to either her or their child. Not wishing to know the gender of the baby, Narcissa had chosen to wait until her pregnancy was almost complete and the child was but a month away from being born when she finally allowed Lucius to cast the spell that would determine the gender of their baby.

It was late in the evening of June fourth in the year of 1980 when Lucius finally decided to cast the spell, and his face lit up with joy as not one but two glowing orbs floated above Narcissa's large belly. One instantly changed a soft sky blue in color, and the other changed a soft rosy pink. "Cissy, we're going to have twins! A boy and a girl, I'm so proud, and can't wait to teach them everything," Lucius said as he smiled down at his wife who smiled back and kissed him passionately.

Suddenly as Lucius deepened his kiss, Narcissa felt a pain that was unlike anything that she had ever felt before, and screamed out as there was a sudden gush of what seemed like water and blood burst from between her legs, making her scream again and sob with fear for her unborn babies. It was too soon they weren't due until the end of July, why was this happening?

Lucius jumped out of bed and ripped her up into his arms running for the floo praying that they could stop this, that they could save his wife and children before he lost all three of them. The instant that he arrived at Saint Mongo's Narcissa was rushed into emergency surgery because when the healer looked there was a leg of an infant sticking out, and it looked discolored as if it was already dead. Lucius had wanted to stay with his wife but as she screamed and then went mysteriously quiet as he was pushed from the room while about six healers surrounded his wife.

One baby, a girl was taken from Narcissa first, and three healers attempted to revive the child only to not succeed in that task. Then the other, a boy was born in the early hours of June just as one day died and a new day began. Outside in the corridor Severus had arrived and was attempting to comfort Lucius, just as a single cry suddenly sounded from within the room. A healer exited with blood on his robes and gave Lucius a look. "Mr. Malfoy, congratulations you have a son. Aside from him being a little underweight from being born a month early, he's healthy and you may take him and your wife home as soon as we've ensured that he'll have no problems and your wife has healed," Healer Carson said before he attempted to block Lucius's view of the medi witch that was carrying his still born daughter from the room.

"My wife was expecting twins, a boy and a girl. What about my daughter," Lucius said then as the medi witch tried to slither passed the healer unseen.

"I'm afraid that she did not survive. Had we not removed her you would have lost your wife and your son as well. It's lucky that you got her here when you did. I'm sorry for your loss," the healer said as Lucius pushed passed him and blocked the medi witch from leaving with his lifeless daughter.

"Please just let me see her once. Let me hold her," Lucius ordered in a shaking voice as the medi witch gave him a nervous look. Healer Carson nodded and she handed over the tiny bundle. Lucius uncovered her tiny face and ran a finger along her little face as a sob tor from his lips and he handed her back to the medi witch and then slid down the wall rocking and hugging his knees as he sobbed.

Narcissa was awakened before they handed her, her new baby boy, and her eyes widened as she saw a ghost like woman dressed in white with large wings standing over her infant son and heard an angelic voice humming soothing both the baby and his mother as the Medi witch handed Narcissa her son. Her eyes widened when the medi witch then told her that her daughter had not survived the birth, and was about to cry when the ghostly woman with wings sat upon the edge of her bed and spoke. Narcissa was the only person in the room who could hear or see the woman in white, and she feared being declared insane if she said anything about it so she simply sat there in shock listening to the soft voice that called out to her as if from a dream.

"Narcissa, I am sorry for this, truly I am, but until your husband learns to love more thoroughly with his entire heart and changes his selfish ways, this son shall be all that you will ever have. If you wish for this curse upon the Malfoy line to end, and will have more children both sons and daughters or grandsons and daughters, it is up to you to teach Lucius how to love with everything that he is. You must make him see the error of his ways or your son shall be doomed to remain an only child, and will be cursed to only bare one male heir and no more until the family that you have married into has learned to love and be loved in return. I will be keeping an eye on you all, and will know when the changes that must be made have been made. Your son will be safe and will never come to great harm or death as long as I roam the earth," the Angel said as she kissed the tips of her fingers and placed them gently upon the baby boy's cheek before vanishing as the door opened and Lucius stepped in with a sad expression on his face that quickly turned into confusion upon seeing his wife's angry face.

"This is your fault, I know it. Our daughter is dead because of you. What have you done, Lucius? Why was my daughter taken away? Why is she dead? I hate you for what you've done to our family. When were you going to tell me about the curse upon your line," Narcissa asked in a cold voice as she refused to allow Lucius to touch their son?

Time passed and Narcissa kept on seeing the ghostly visage of the woman in white with large wings every time that her husband returned home injured. Narcissa would sit by her husband's bedside and beg him to stop but there was no escaping the path that he had placed himself upon except for death. On one particular night Lucius limped through the door of the Manor and instantly collapsed to the ground. Narcissa rushed to his side and looked to the sky praying for someone to help him survive his injuries.

There was a flash of light that blinded her and she could hear soft soothing humming that reminded her of the day that Draco was born, when the light faded, Lucius blinked up at her in confusion and spoke a name that he hadn't uttered since her disappearance years before. "Angel, don't leave me," he whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Lucius your sister isn't here love. Please let's get you off of this cold floor and up to bed. You need rest," Narcissa said softly.

"No, she was here, I could feel her magic like a warm blanket all over my body. My sister was here, didn't you see her," Lucius asked sounding slightly crazed in his confusion?

"Darling, if your sister was here, than I would have seen her. She's not here, Lucius. Come, let's get you into bed," Narcissa soothed as she led him up the stairs.

As they passed the open door of the nursery an invisible hand turned the mobile above little Draco's crib and he laughed and smiled as his stuffed toys danced around his room in time with a whimsical tune played by a floating white and gold Stradivarius Violin. In his eyes were reflected a woman in white robes with large white wings like a bird. She danced and smiled at him as she played him to sleep. Narcissa and Lucius stopped in the door way and the violin vanished taking the melody with it. "Are you certain that your sister didn't die, and is haunting us," Narcissa asked pensively?

"If Angel was truly dead, the white roses would stop appearing upon our mother's grave every year upon the anniversary of her death. No, Angel is Alive somewhere. I can feel her as if she's in the room watching us. Whatever this presence is in our home, it seems to be protective over us all in some way. I think that we have nothing to fear from whatever or whoever it is," Lucius said as he looked in on his son before retiring to his bed for much needed sleep.

It was now October 1981 and Severus had been the won who insisted that the potters be placed under protection not knowing that they had chosen the wrong person as their secret keeper, and never suspecting that they were being watched by someone who the magic of wizards had no effect upon. Then came the horrid night that would go down in legend for years to come. The Dark Lord attacked two wizarding homes. One was not protected under the Fadalious charm, and the other was.

One year old Draco Malfoy sat in his crib crying as his parents argued outside of the open nursery doors. Suddenly the two arguing parents are knocked to the ground by an invisible wind, and they blink in shock as a transparent woman in white robes with large wings lifts their crying son out of the crib and rocks him, soothing him, and soon has the child laughing joyfully. Fearing what this specter who looks a lot like Lucius's sister to him, will do to their only child they try to enter the room only for the transparent woman to raise a hand demurely and blow them back again making Draco laugh at the horror filled expressions on their faces as she gently lowers him back into his crib before placing a gentle kiss upon his little head before turning to the couple with crossed arms and a dangerous expression upon her face.

Lucius's jaw drops upon realizing that all of his thoughts that he felt his sister's presence was right after all. He started to approach her, wishing to hug her only to step right through her feeling warm as a toasty fire on a cold night as his body passed through her. He turned and she shook her head silently, and shook a disapproving finger at him, before vanishing completely. Tears filled his eyes as her warmth departed and he sank to his knees sobbing like a child thinking that his sister was truly dead, and that her ghost was not haunting them, but was protecting them. The only specter that he had ever seen actually able to move objects was Peeves the Pultrigiste. This was not a normal ghost as they were cold when you walked through them and could not effect or move things.

After vanishing from Draco's room and shaking her head at her brother mournfully, Angel felt as if she was being called from someone who she had been watching over. She flashed away just as Lily Potter's voice entered her head pleading for someone, anyone to help her, or to save her little boy. She arrived just as Lily fell defending her child and as the Dark Lord pointed his wand at the boy, and uttered the killing curse she covered the boy with her wings just as the curse had hit him and forced the Dark one away before healing the boy as best as she could before the sound of footsteps came running into the room.

Sirius Black saw Lily lying dead on the ground and a bright flash of light that seemed to come from outside. He thought that poor little Harry was dead as well so he raged and ran off into the night to seek out and kill Peter for his betrayal of the Potters. Seconds later a white snowy owl was perched upon the window sill watching as Severus entered the room and pulled Lily's lifeless body into his arms sobbing over her loss. He looked up as Harry laughed at something that only he could see, and lifted Lily's child into his arms and cradled him protectively marveling over the fact that the boy had his mother's eyes as Haggrid entered the room and took the boy away with Severus vowing to report to Albus soon.

Nobody had noticed the snowy white owl that followed the half Giant to where the Headmaster had ordered him to take the child. Not even the headmaster had noticed the owl as he left Harry Potter upon his aunt's door step with a note explaining everything. The owl fluttered down and changed into her human form before moving her hands over the boy and adding her own protective and warming charms to prevent the child from getting ill in the firdged weather of all hallows eve. She then stood protectively over the boy until he was taken in by his Aunt who screamed in shock and rage over finding the child. Angel knew that she would have to keep a close eye upon the boy if what she was getting from the muggle was any indication of her true feelings for the boy.

For the next years every time that Harry would feel frightened or sick from the way that his so called family would treat him, he would always see the silent woman in white with large white wings. She would sing to him soothingly, and would heal his afflictions every time. She always seemed to know when he really needed someone to care for him, and one night just before the first Hogwarts letter would arrive at his house she appeared to him again.

"Who are you, and why do you keep on helping me? Are you my guardian angel," he asked as she mended his broken nose and healed his wounds from Dudley's game of Harry hunting that day?

"You could say that I am your Guardian angel in a way, I suppose. I am an old friend of your mother's and I heal you because for the time being that is all that I can do to repay a life debt that I owe to your mother, who saved my life once many years ago," Angel said in a soft voice that only Harry could hear.

"I don't understand. I can see you and you've even saved me from Petunia, and Dudley in broad daylight. How can I see you and feel your touch, when they seem to look right through you," Harry asked his guardian angel?

"It's simple, dear boy. The only people who can see me are those who I choose to show myself too. You're horrid relatives do not fall into that category. This will be the last time that you see me this way for a long time. Fear not though you will soon be free of these people and will find yourself in what I hope is a happier place. I shall always be watching over you Harry James Potter. Your mother's love draws me to you, I will find you no matter where you are taken if you truly need me," she said with a smile before she vanished leaving Harry along once more in the darkness of his cupboard under the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The Ladies of Beauxbatons

Time had passed on and now it was the fourth year for Draco and his friends and Harry along with his friends. The boys had never become friends, and more than likely never would, though they had more in common than they knew in regards to a certain Guardian Angel. Severus was as harsh and as strict as usual, but this year would bring challenges that he would never expect. Now the Headmaster was making his announcement after Mad-eye-Moody had arrived making everyone gasp in fear. Severus rolled his eyes and looked down to his empty plate as his stomach growled hungrily.

He clapped along with the other professors as the announcement was brought forward to the students and rolled his eyes at their excitement knowing that this only meant more work for him. Classes were a dull repetition of teaching idiot students how to brew without blowing themselves and half of the castle off of the map. "As I was saying , we have the Honor of hosting an exciting even to over the school year. We will be playing host to the Triwizard tournament this year," Headmaster Dumbledore announced. Severus zoned out as the Headmaster droned on about the Tournament, thinking that he'd very much like to get his duties over with and retire to his bed.

The months passed by excruciatingly slowly for everyone until the Evening of October thirtieth when the visiting Schools Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons would be arriving. The students all were grouped into lines by house and year and were led out to the front of the school as the other schools arrived with their students and Headmistress and headmaster along with at least one other professor to act as chaperone to the students. The Boys of Durmstrangs institute of Magic arrived first in their large ship with several sails and red flags flying upon the Black Lake, and then made their approach preforming dazzling spells and feats of acrobatics with large staffs made of wood that sparked as they hit the cobbled stone ground .

Professor Dumbledore greeted Headmaster Igor Karkarov as the students all whispered in shock over the fact that Quiddiitch star and seeker for the Bulgarian National team Victor Krum was a student of Durmstrangs. The students of Durmstrangs moved aside and stood at attention then, as Hagrid had to duck the massive powder blue carriage that flew from the sky towards the ground pulled by six massive Abraxan winged horses. All of the male students jaws dropped then, as the girls of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic stepped from the carriage and danced and twirled toward the school casting nonverbal and wandless magic as they moved.

Then came two last girls dancing together in a complicated routine before stopping and bowing with respect as the other girls all stood at attention shivering in the cold as Their Giant Headmistress Madam Olymp Maxine exited the carriage followed by an extremely pale skinned woman who was dressed from head to toe in flowing white robes with a delicate looking cloak of feathers wrapped around her shoulders with the hood of her cloak blocking the view of her face above the nose and lips. Harry and Draco's jaws dropped at the sight of the second woman, who looked so familiar, and Severus felt warm and strangely at peace.

It was almost as if the part of him that was missing had suddenly just popped back into place and he gaped like a fish as the witch in white removed her hood to reveal familiar silver eyes and a delicate face that was reminiscent of someone who he had not seen for years. "Thank you for the warm Welcome Eadmaster Dumbledore. Zis Iz my Potions Mistress and the best Ealer that Beauxbatons az ever ad. May I present Lady Angelic Windsong," said the large headmistress as she beckoned her potions mistress to her side?

"Welcome to Hogwarts ladies, please make yourselves at home, if there is anything that you will need it is at your disposal," Albus said as he kissed the hands of both women before escorting the heads of the school into the building.

"Venir avec mes petites dames," Lady Angelic called to the students who all filed into line behind her and seemed to float into the warmth of the school. Severus's eyes followed the graceful woman into the building as did the eyes of every boy in the school as the girls all moved out of their line of sight. Once the students had all reentered the great hall for the feast, the Girls from Beauxbatons and the boys from Durmstrangs took seats at the Slytherin table and the Ravenclaw table. The teachers then entered and took their seats followed by The headmaster of Durmstrangs and the Headmistress of Beauxbatons who followed Dumbledore.

Severus admired the discipline of the girls as they instantly stood at attention when their Headmistress and there Potions Mistress who Severus found himself dyeing to speak to for some reason entered the room and remained standing until both ladies had taken their seats. Lady Angelic stepped to the empty seat to Severus's left side and remained standing until the Headmistress had seated herself before she also took her seat. Upon closer inspection of the woman in white, Severus found that her robes were made exactly like his own but in white and fitted to a woman's body. He watched in a daze as the woman by his side listened to the Headmaster's speech and clapped along with her students softly .

Days passed and the four not three champions had been chosen, This year was going to be hell, and Severus dreaded what would come next. He felt as if he wanted to explode while on evening patrol, and suddenly smiled at the thought of catching a student out of bounds as the soft strings of violin music reached his ears. It seemed to be coming from the Astronomy tower, but when he slammed open the door and leapt out prepared to frighten whatever student was out of bed and out of bounds the tower was empty. He ran to the window and looked down again finding nothing, except for the music that seemed to flow over the school grounds bringing a sense of warmth and peace to him the longer that he listened to it.

Angel Stood at the top of the pointed roof of the astronomy tower with her wings outstretched playing her violin as if she could go to sleep. She could feel the presence of the one who was her other half, and smiled as she played a soothing tune filled with emotion hoping that it would help him to awaken and remember her. She had been surprised that he hadn't questioned her as to if they had met before now. Perhaps he had thought her dead and had forgotten her.. She played his favorite violin piece hoping that it would make him remember, and smiled as she could sense his heart rate pick up noticeably upon hearing the strings of Bittersweet Symphony as she danced around letting the music take control of her.

Severus turned again looking for the player of the music and suddenly felt light as air as if he wanted to dance. Knowing that nobody would see him prance around like a fool, he danced alone around the tower not knowing that he was moving in perfect rhythm and time with Angel's movements on the roof of the tower. What was this power that the music had over him? It was strange and familiar at the same time, and he suddenly found memories of Angel Miracle Hope Malfoy flooding into his mind lighting the darkness and making him feel hole and complete. The music stopped and he stood there shocked before shaking his head and returning to his patrol before returning to his bed and dreaming about her for the first time in years.

It was now two weeks before the first task of the Triwizard tournament, and Severus found himself drawn down to the dungeon classroom where Lady Angelic Windsong had set up her class room for her students. It was late and he could see the silvery fumes of her many brewing and simmering potions as she prepared for the next day's classes or perhaps brewed for herself. He knocked at the door lightly and waited for her to bid him enter before he stepped inside of what had become her domain. She brewed with the same grace and efficient motions that he himself moved with and he found himself staring at the sky blue ribbon that held her braided hair away from the potions that she brewed.

He stepped over to peer into the cauldron nearest to him and looked in at the perfectly brewed batch of Angels Trumpet draught that was now cooling. "Touch nothing, please, Potions Master. I've got everything exactly how I like it to be and need no assistance," she said in a soft French accent that wasn't as thick as Madam Maxine's as she worked without even looking away from her brewing.

"How did you know that it was me, Professor Windsong," he asked as he stepped around to where she could see him without turning away from what she was doing?

"Your robes smell of potions fumes, I can hear the rustle of your robes, and you've been wishing to speak with me since I arrived at this school. It isn't hard to now a fellow potions master, when they are near," she said looking up into his black eyes with a serene smile upon her face.

"So, I remind you of an old friend from your school days," she said as his thoughts swam easily before her silver eyes without his notice.

"You're a Ligilimense," he asked with a guarded expression darkening his face?

"Yes, and no. I can hear peoples thoughts as if they are my own. Yours are very clear to me. Clearer than any have ever been. You wish to ask me something do you not," Angelic asked with a smirk upon her face as she extinguished the flames under her cauldron for it to cool and moved to check upon the other two that she had brewing?

"Yes, I feel like we've met before, but I know that I've never met anyone named Windsong before now. Is Windsong your true name or are you hiding something from everyone," Severus asked with suspicion lacing his voice?

"I'm not a death eater spy, Potions Master, and I'm not dangerous. Can you say the same about yourself and headmaster Kakorov," she said as she unbuttoned her tight sleeve cuff and rolled it up to reveal her white blemish and mark free arm? Severus didn't know what to say to her comment and he frowned as she turned away from him and started to ladle her finished potions into crystal phials. "May I suggest that if you find me threatening that you take your leave as I have other things to do. I need healing potions and salves incase my schools champion is in need of them and I trust none that aren't brewed personally by myself. As a fellow potions master, I'm certain that you feel the same about your own potions. Good evening Potions Master," she said waving her hand making the door open giving him a very clear cue to leave.

Every night Severus could hear the strings of the violin playing and he felt at peace just sitting for as long as it played into the night listening. He had even gone as far as to step outside and stare up to the top of the tower, but he saw nothing. The music continued to play and each time that he summoned a broom and flew up to the roof of the tower the music seemed louder there but he saw nothing. The first time that he did this, the music had abruptly stopped and his eyes fell as the happy melody had made him feel joyful and free from his worries while it played. He tried to get closer to the player of the music and even tried to cancel any disillusionment charms upon anyone who would be hiding there only for the music to stop and the feeling of depression would sink back in.

One night before the first task was to take place, he sat under a disillusionment charm on the roof letting his legs dangle off of the edge as the wind blew and he could smell the sweet scent of Vanilla and Sugar as if filled his nostrils making the memories flood his mind of the girl who had left him in the darkness to face the world alone, the one who he now felt was haunting him for some strange reason. Lucius and Narcissa had admitted to him that they believed that the ghost of Lucius's sister Angel was haunting them and protecting them since Draco's birth. He sighed as the scent seemed to be growing fainter and looked up at the star filled sky and called out hoping that her spirit would hear him.

"Angel, please if you are here, don't leave. I've felt lost without your light in my world. Please if you can hear me, I need to speak to you," he said softly and suddenly the scent seemed stronger and he felt warm as if he was wrapped in a cloak of thick fur. The wind blew and he thought that he could hear a whisper just behind his ear.

"When angels of light and darkness are parted, tis when the first war shall be started. If her virtue he has not taken, His true power shall not awaken. When angels of darkness and light reunite, They're combined strength aid he who must win the fight! Severus, you must remember the Prophecy. I'm here, but you must find the spark of memory. That spark that draws you to where you've always meant to be. That spark that will place your soul bonded back onto your path. The time grows near for you to begin your awakening," whispered Angel's voice into his ear before the music of the violin began to play softly beside him.

The next day, Severus watched the first task with the other professors and couldn't keep his eyes off of the beautiful Professor Windsong as she healed Fleur Delacour's wounds and calmed her instantly with a simple wave of her hand. Then Cedrick exited the Dragon's arena and was healed by Madam Pomfrey. Victor Krum left next, and then all eyes were on Harry. Severus took note that even Lady Angelic Windsong's eyes never left the Potter boy. Severus found himself wondering exactly a forign witch would care, and decided then and there for the vow that he had made upon secretly finding the boy in the crib after his mother's death, that he'd definitely question her about it later.

Now that the first task was over there arose another daunting task for the professors, and the students. In December on Christmas Eve there was to be a Yule ball. This meant that all students fourth year and above were required to have a date, and all of the Professors would also have to attend to at least one dance before patrolling to ensure that none of the students and their raging hormones got out of control. But first came the dancing lessons.

Severus dreaded this chore, but being head of Slytherin he had no choice in the matter. It wasn't that he couldn't dance, it was just that there was only one person who he enjoyed dancing with, and she wasn't around or alive. The other problem was that in his mind it was improper for a male professor to touch a female student in any way. He was pacing the large empty donjon class room with the Girls from Slytherin house lined on one side and the boys on the other, giving them uncertain looks. Some even doubted that he knew what he was doing, but they dared not snigger at their head of house fearing his temper.

Suddenly there was a light tap at the door and all eyes turned as their head of house growled under his breath before ripping open the door to reveal Lady Angelic dressed in her customary white fitted robes with her hair twisted up into an elegant up do on top of her head, and about six girls from Beaux batons accompanying her. "Excuse me, Potions mater. It was not my intention to interrupt your dance class, but I figured that you could use a bit of help as I've noticed that there is at least six more males than females in your house," she said as she allowed her students to pass her.

"That is very generous of you, Lady Windsong. Would you care to aid me in demonstrating to my students in the proper method of dancing, since I find it hard to give them an accurate example on my own," Severus smiled softly holding his hand out to the witch?

"Very well, It will be a pleasure to aid you Potions Master," she said as she gracefully took his hand allowing her warmth to flow into his cold hand as he led her into the class room to stand before the students. The two professors explained the proper posture and positioning of hands upon your dance partner, before Angelic flicked her finger demurely and the gramophone started to play a waltz.

As Severus pulled Professor Windsong into his arms warmth, joy, and something else that he couldn't describe flooded into his every cell, and he felt uplifted. He floated around the room with her effortlessly, feeling more and more at peace for once in a long time. He didn't understand why, but this French beauty just felt right in his arms. As the music stopped he almost forgot about the eyes of the students watching and was almost groaning as he kissed her hand and she slid from his grasp leaving him feeling empty inside once more. As the lesson continued Angelic and he went around the room correcting little things about the students dancing, and a familiar sweet smell filled his nostrils every time that he passed Professor Windsong. As the lesson ended he missed her presence and felt empty inside again until he went on patrol that night and sat and listened to Angel's spirit or whatever it was play the melodic strings of the vary waltz that he had been hearing for most of his Saturday and he smiled then.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 He Awakens

For the next few days Severus was restless as his dreams were plagued with visions of what could have been. In his dreams he could see Angel Miracle Hope Malfoy skating upon the frozen water of the Black lake with her long white hair tied back into a low bun and secured with a sky blue ribbon of silk. She was wearing the ice blue skating dress with the white skates with emerald snakes embedded in both sides of the blades,. As she skated she called to him, pleading for him to join her out on the ice. "Severus, come on, it's beautiful out on the ice. Won't you come and skate with me," she asked in her soft musical voice as she spun changing from the girl that he knew into what appeared to be her Adult self that looked like Lady Angelic Windsong. Suddenly her voice spoke to him again, but it was older, yet still as musical and as sweet as before. "Come and skate with me Severus. It's time for you to awaken your true self, my beloved," said the adult version of Angel Malfoy as she seemed pinned between two black covered arms up against a tree.

Severus awoke from his sleep with a start, as there was pounding upon his office door. He growled as he grabbed his wand and stalked towards the door ripping it open and staring grumpily at Filtch the care taker. "This better be important, Filtch, I was about to go to bed," he snarled angrily.

"I'm sorry about the intrusion, Professor, but I'd thought that you'd like to know that there is a French student out of bounds at this late hour. I tried to wake the French Headmistress but I couldn't get passed those beasts that pull the carriage," Filtch said as he shook with the cold that suddenly seemed to surround him.

"Very well, show me where the errant student is, and I'll handle it," Severus snarled as he grabbed his thick winter cloak and his black dragon hide gloves and scarf from the chair behind his desk before leaving the school building on Filtch's tail.

They arrived at the frozen banks of the Black lake and Severus saw what appeared to be a Beauxbatons student winding an old phonograph and placing the needle upon an old record. The Tune that started to play sounded familiar to him but he couldn't place where he had heard it before as the two men approached the girl in blue robes. "Excuse me, young lady, but I do believe that the hour is far passed curfew for all students even guests to be inside and tucked safely into their beds," Severus said in a tone that would send chills up the back of any student. The Figure in blue robes straightened then, and turned to face him before bringing slender pale white hands with pastel blue polish upon the nails up to remove her hood.

Silver eyes gazed back at him and she smiled before she spoke as she removed a silver chain from around her neck. "The last time that I checked," Potions Master, that rule only applied to students, and did not apply to teachers of staff. I seem to remember a boy who looked much like you, back in a time when things were less obtrusive shall we say. This boy more than likely has forgotten, but I have never forgotten, his gift to me," she said as she grasped his gloved hand in hers and placed something within his clenched fist with a smile before stepping back onto the frozen lake. "As for being a simple student you old fool, have you ever seen a student do this," she smirked as she snapped her fingers as she pointed one hand to the sky and spun in a small circle changing her long robes into an ice blue skating outfit complete with white skates with emerald snakes embedded into the blades, before skating and singing to the music that began to play while Severus and Filtch stood there in complete shock.

Severus was in a clear state of shock, it was as if his dream was coming to life. He opened his hand and looked down at what had been placed there and saw a familiar diamond encrusted snow flake pendant that he had given Angel Malfoy years ago, He felt an overwhelming urge to skate with her and stepped out onto the ice casting a simple charm upon his boots to change them into ice skates and quickly moved up behind her wrapping his arms around her and skating an old routine that they had once done together as her skating dress changed from ice blue to Slytherin green showing her joy as they skated.

(The Song that she sings and skates to, is Faraway by Apocolypitica feat. Linda Sundblad)

Filtch had never known that Professor Snape could move so gracefully upon the ice, and decided that he'd leave the two since they didn't seem to be returning to the warmth of the castle anytime soon. Severus tossed Angel into the air and smiled as she landed just out of his reach, smiled and skated off away from him making him chase after her. He followed her with a smile on his face as her feet hit the snow covered ground and her skates transformed into boots and she ran into the forest with him on her heals laughing joyfully as he finally cornered her and kissed her passionately as he pressed her into the trunk of a large tree.

"Angel, I should have known that it was you from the beginning," he whispered as he spoke in-between kisses that ran from her lips up her jawline, and back down to her neck and bare shoulders making her gasp and wrap her arms around his neck as her heartbeat sped up and her magic tingled with his every touch.

"Severus, you must remember! It is time for you to awaken, my Dark Angel," she said as she returned his heated kisses as his hands began to roam her body taking in her every feminine detail.

"Remember, what, Angel? Perhaps you should refresh my memory," he said as he ran his hands over her breasts that were still regrettably covered by the fabric of her skating dress.

"The Prophecy, Severus. The Prophecy that was made about us all of those years ago. I know that you can feel it, the bond, that we share goes deeper than any earthly bond. When angels of light and darkness are parted, tis when the first war shall be started," she gasped as he lowered the top hem of her neckline to reveal one of her perfect breasts to his lips, before he held her close and sucked at the nipple that had gone hard in the cold air that whipped around them making her cry out with strange heat building within her.

"If her virtue he has not taken, His true power shall not awaken," she gasped as he suddenly slid one of his hands into her nickers and started to stroke her center before plunging a long finger into her as he waved his other hand making her nickers vanish into his pocket.

"Angel, does your brother know that you're alive," Severus asked as he continued to thrust his finger between her legs as he released himself from his trousers without looking away from her silver eyes that were now half closed and her cheeks were flushed?

"N-no, and you are not to tell him, Aaah, Severus," she cried out as he lifted her against the tree and penetrated her with one quick hard thrust making tears of pain roll down her cheeks as she clung to him as her wings suddenly appeared along with a large black pair that appeared on his back at that time.!

"What's this, why are you crying, Angel? He said as he stilled instantly upon feeling her body clench around him as she trembled.

He looked down suddenly and saw blood dripping upon the snow, and gasped as he looked back into her eyes that were still closed before he kissed her tenderly. "Damned you Angel, you're the same age as me. You're still a virgin," he gasped as he held her completely still?

"I was until just this moment. This isn't exactly how I pictured you deflowering me, Severus. It was needed to awaken your true powers, but I pictured something more comfortable and less cold. Move, dammed you! Finish the job, take me, My Angel of Darkness," she gasped as she flapped her wings helplessly making her move slightly up and down his stiff shaft once before he started to move within her once more.

"As you wish, my Angel of light," he said as he stretched his black wings around them and kissed her passionately as they both vanished from the cold forest and reappeared in the bedroom of his living quarters fully naked except for their white and black wings. Their magic sparked around them both dark and light mingling in a dance as old as time itself as he thrust into her making her moan with pleasure and call out his name late into the night and on into morning until they both collapsed with exhaustion and then lay there in a tangle of limbs and feathered wings.

Angel shifted in Severus's arms after vanishing her wings with a smile upon her face as she moved a stray lock of his soft black hair from his peacefully sleeping face. He opened his eyes and smiled at her still laying naked in his arms before pulling her into a kiss and rolling onto his back with a sigh. "Angel, you can't leave me again. Not after that, it would kill me to be parted from you for a long time. I need you," Severus started as Angel got up from the bed and stood before him with a serene smile upon her face.

"Severus, just because I couldn't be seen, in my human form, and I keep myself extremely busy all year round, means nothing. I've been closer to you than you realize Severus," she said as she walked into his bathroom and drew a hot bath.

"What do you mean by that, I've never seen you before you arrived at Hogwarts with the students of Beauxbatons," Severus asked as he entered the bathroom as naked as the day that he was born and pulled her possessively into his arms kissing her neck?

"Oh, don't fool yourself, Angel of Darkness. The only reason that you didn't notice me before now is because you had not yet awakened to your true self," she said as she turned and ran a hand over his unshaven cheek and jaw removing the scratchy stubble there with one pass of her hand.

"How did you do that? Do you realize how much time I spend keeping my face shaved to smooth perfection," Severus asked in shock as he ran his hand over his now smooth face in wonder?

"Our type of magic is not restrained by the boundaries of wizarding magic and the need for a wand. Think it or wish it and it will happen. For instance, I don't think that you want the fact that you are the Angel of Darkness to get out. Picture your wings vanishing, and it will be so. To use them just think of using them in flight, and they will return," Angel instructed as she stepped into the tub and held out a hand for Severus to join her.

Severus thought of his wings vanishing and smiled when he looked over his shoulder and saw them gone before he stepped into the tub of hot water that was just the way that he liked it, not to hot and not too cold. "So, Angel, what did you mean by what you said," he asked as he slid into the water and pulled her against his chest while she attempted to bathe?

"Think, Severus, and use that brilliant mind of yours for a moment. What is my animagus form? You've seen me at least six times a year perhaps even more when I sense that the boy that you treat most harshly is in need of my assistance," Angel said with a smirk upon her face.

"Wait, do you mean that you've been acting as Potter's familiar," Severus asked in shock?

"Yes, I still owe his mother a life debt for saving my life, Severus. Since I wasn't able to save her on the night that she died, it passes to Harry. He needs you Severus, there is only so much that I can do without getting him expelled. Granted my magic is undetectable, but those muggles that he lives with abuse him. They treat him like nothing more than a house elf as if he's expendable, the way that my father treated me. It's not right, and the Headmaster knows of the abuse and still does nothing. You have to make a change in how you treat him. In order for him and the rest of the wizarding world to survive what's coming, you must gain his trust," Angel said as she started to wash out her hair.

"I know, I know, When angels of darkness and light reunite, They're combined strength aid he who must win the fight. That means that you and I will be helping Harry and that he won't win against the Dark Lord without us, but how after damned near three and a half years am I supposed to make him trust me. The boy is his father's son through and through, just as Arrogant and as proud," Severus snarled?

"He's more Lily's son than you know, Severus. Show him the truth, show him how his father treated us both, show him your past, show him everything. For him to trust you, you have to show him trust. It must be done soon, Severus, I can feel the Darkness rising in the world it threatens to smother out my light. You are my only refuge my only comfort. I know that you can feel his power growing stronger through that mark, it must be done soon he shall rise again at the completion of the third task," Angel said as she rinsed her hair and got up from the tub against Severus's strong protest, stepped out and tried herself with a flick of her hand and dressing herself with another flick of her wrist conjuring cloths from thin air.

"I hear the night before the yule ball that Dumbledore is holding an ugly sweater party and ugly sweaters of some kind is mandatory. I don't know about you, but I already know what I'll be waring," Angel said with a smirk upon her face as she sent a mental image of herself in a floor length turtle neck white sweater with gold trim and holly berries and leaves around the sleeves and neck line, and her large wings and halo over her head, before leaving his quarters in a flash of white light making his jaw drop. He had a lot to get used to, and getting used to his new found powers and abilities was but one thing on his large list of things to do.

The next school day Severus held Potter back from the rest of the class after shocking both him and the rest of Slytherin and Gryffindor when he actually gave him ten points for a properly brewed potion. Harry was suspicious but stayed behind with a weary expression on his face, as Severus approached him and gazed into his eyes finally seeing what Angel had been speaking about. "Um, Professor, I thought that you were pleased with my potion today? have I done something wrong, that warrants you giving me a detention," Harry asked boldly wishing to get as far from the man as he could?

"You're not in trouble this time Potter. I need to speak with you about something important away from eavesdropping ears of other students, because what I have to tell you is for your ears only. If you choose to tell your little friends anything about our conversation, that is your choice. Meet me in my office after dinner if you wish to know why I've treated you so harshly for all of these years. Trust me when I say, that you'll find our conversation most enlightening," Severus said as he gazed into Harry's green eyes and instantly saw the boys future actions.

"Um, Okay, I guess," Harry said as he took his leave. As Harry exited he ran into Angel who simply smiled as she gave him a flash of her true form before placing her finger to her lips.

"You can trust the man in black, Harry, he wishes to help you, listen to him and trust in him. He'll not lead you wrong. The one known as Moody, is not who he pretends to be, he is not to be trusted. I sense darkness and evil from him Harry please heed my warning, and place your trust in the man in black, " she said before simply vanishing into nothing making him blink in shock. It had been almost three and a half years since the last time that he had seen his guardian angel, and now she appeared in all of her glory at Hogwarts and was telling him to trust Snape of all people. He didn't know what to think about the whole thing.

Severus looked up from his grading as there was a flash of light in his classroom to see Angel peering out into the corridor with her wings out and a smile upon her face. "What did you do," he asked making her turn innocent eyes upon him?

"Why Severus, I haven't the foggiest idea of what you are speaking about," she said as she turned to him instantly vanishing her wings letting the smile remain upon her face.

"Angel Miracle Hope Malfoy, if you don't wish for me to inform your brother that it's not your ghost that watches over him and his family, but you in the flesh, I'd spit it out if I were you," he smirked knowing that, his remark would get to her.

"If you must know, I felt Harry's doubt about meeting with you and decided to give him a gentle nudge in the right direction," Angel said as she walked around his desk and settled herself on his lap.

"That was a sneaky thing to do, using my brother against me to get the answer that you sought out of me, My Angel of Darkness," Angel said as she placed a tender kiss on his lips making him react by pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss making her moan into his mouth.

"I am the Angel of Darkness love, black male is one of my most useful tools to achieve my ultimate goal," he smiled as he suddenly flicked his wrist making the papers grade themselves and fly into the folders for the appropriate classes before he vanished from the classroom in a cloud of black smoke taking his angel of light with him.

They reappeared in the center of a secret garden of the founders that was hidden behind the school crest on the second floor landing at the heart of the castle and danced with Angel in his arms to music that only they could hear, with their wings spread and relaxed. "What is it about you that I find so irresistible, Angel? You make me do the most puzzling things and I simply can't get enough of you," Severus admitted as they danced together in midair with their wings flapping in perfect timing sounding like the beating of a heart?

"You know the answer to that already my beloved one. Do I really have to say it," Angel asked as they floated back down to the ground and lay there surrounded by blooming and thriving flowers of all colors and species?

"Angel, can beings like us reproduce, and make more like us," Severus asked as he moved a lock of white hair from her face and caressed her soft skin lovingly?

"Yes, but they will never realize their powers until the day that we return to where we truly belong. It is said that the offspring of Angels of Darkness and light create angels of hope, healing, and rebirth. It is not time for that now, but you do have a very good start upon it," Angel said with a knowing smile upon her face.

"What is that supposed to mean, Angel? Are you carrying my unborn child," Severus asked leaning over her and looking into her silver eyes?

"Yes, and no, Severus! Angels can become pregnant any time that they mate with their soulmate, but will not show any signs of it or give birth until the world is at peace. If you keep up your husbandly duties, the way that you've been, then by the time that the world is at peace you will have more children than the weasley's," Angel joked making Severus gape at her in shock and horror.

"Angel, how could you not tell me about that," Severus asked sulkily frowning at her as he suddenly burst out laughing at him. What's so funny, I'd like to know," he asked?

"It's a joke, Severus, lighten up and laugh, you fool," Angel said as she wiggled her fingers at him and he suddenly burst out laughing with tears in his eyes.

"Not, fair, stop, can't breathe, not used to, Angel, please, Mercy," Severus laughed as he rolled helplessly upon the ground with a large smile on his face.

"Are you going to lighten up, or do you want more of my brand of torture," Angel said as she straddled him and released him from her spell as he gasped for air still smiling widely?

"Your mother should have named you Devil, you can be evil when you're in the mood to be," Severus said as he felt his loins stir beneath where she sat upon him.

"You're the dark one, that doesn't mean that I can't enjoy a little of your darkness sometimes and learn from you," she said flicking her wrist vanishing both of their clothes and gasping as his length sprang up and hit her upon her center in a delightful way. "Are you going to use that , or shall I," Angel asked with a sly smile upon her face?

"You little minx, if that's the way that you want it," Severus said as his wings sprouted from his back and he flipped them over so that she was on the bottom and he was over her kissing her passionately as he thrust into her smiling as she moaned softly at his actions.

As he moved within her, she arched up to meet his thrusts and wrapped her legs around his gasping and panting with pleasure as he took her among the flowers of the founders secret garden. After an hour, Severus filled her with his seed, and she smiled lovingly. "I can see your Halo, Severus," she smiled as she kissed him passionately before vanishing from beneath him and reappearing fully dressed beside the fountain of the founders at the center of the garden with a smile.

"You know, that when you do things like that to me, it only makes me want you more," Severus said as he flicked his wrist making his wings and halo vanish and his usual black robes appear upon his body?

"I know, why do you think that I do it? Come now, we'll be late for dinner an you have a meeting with Harry after dinner. Don't forget what I said," Angel said as she grasped his hand and they vanished from the secret garden together.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I finally broke a writer's block that I had on this chapter it may not be as long as my other 1 but it's a chapter number less I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 13 A Walk Down Memory Lane

After dinner was over, Harry wondered down to Professor Snape's office, and knocked at the door pensively not knowing quite what to expect from the dreaded potions master. Severus opened the door and waited silently for Harry to enter before he closed the door and opened the hidden door that led into his living quarters. Harry hesitated before he felt a warm hand upon his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw his guardian angel standing beside him with a gentle smile upon her face. "Go on, Harry, he won't bite you, or hex you, dear child," she said in a soft soothing voice.

Harry nodded and entered knowing that Angel would let nothing bad happen to him, and sat upon a small sofa beside the fire quietly. Severus paced the floor silently thinking over who to begin to explain things when he was stopped by Angel who's simple touch still made it hard to control his angel side. He growled at her as his large black wings suddenly appeared. "Angel," he snarled angrily.

"I said all of the truth Severus, that means everything ins on the table," Angel said as she stood between Severus and the boy.

"Excuse me, but what exactly is all of this about," Harry asked pensively?

"Harry, Severus and I are not your average round of the mill wizarding folk. We are known as the Angels of Darkness and Light. Our mission is to protect you, and to aid you in defeating the Dark Lord," Angel said calmly.

"Harry, I don't truly hate you. I brought you here tonight because I want to show you things from my past that have contributed to my attitude towards you. I was wrong for treating you as I did. I know that I have a lot to make up for, but in order for you to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all, you have to trust me. As Angel says that trust must go both ways. Stand up, Harry," Severus said as he stood in the center of the room with his wings relaxed as Angel got to her feet and joined him.

Harry stood and reached for Angel's hand as she held it out to him and guided him to stand in the center of Her and Severus as they joined hands encircling him before they both started to glow with magic and stretched their wings. White and Dark Magic swirled around him and he suddenly felt as if he was floating through time and space. Suddenly the world took shape around them once more and to his shock his professor was holding one of his hands while Angel held the other. He blinked as the sight of a muggle man stood over a cowering woman with black hair screaming as she protected a crying toddler from his father's rage.

Then the scene changed and the boy with black hair and black eyes was seen again sitting atop of the stairs in a shabby looking house as the same man, but older beat his mother and snapped her wand before beating her some more. Harry looked up and Severus how hand his eyes shut against the images that seemed to bother him greatly. Then the scene around them changed again to find the same boy, a bit older watching two girls as they played at the park from a distance. One of the girls swung high on the swing before jumping off and floating back to the ground laughing.

"Don't do that, it's weird, and Mummy told you not to ," the taller of the girls said in a shrill voice.

"Don't be so mean Tuny, I was won't having a bit of fun. Hay look what I can do," the smaller girl said as she opened her hand and made a tiny flower petal turn itself into the head of a white daisy that moved and danced across her palm happily.

"Eeeek, stop, Lily, I'm tell Mother, that you're being freaky again," Petunia shrieked.

"She's not a freak, she's as normal as any other witch at her age should be," said young Severus coming to the girl's defense.

"Who asked you, you little beggar. Come away Lily. Mummy wouldn't like you playing with his sort," Petunia sniffed haughtily.

"That was a mean thing to say. Why would you call me a witch," Lily asked with tears brimming in her large green eyes?

"No, you misunderstand me. Being a witch is not a bad thing. It's a good thing. I should know, my mother is a witch and I'm a wizard," Young Severus said with a happy smile on his face as he stretched his hand out in front of him and made the little flower that she had conjured float back to her open hand. "You're sister is just jealous because she can't do it. Only witches and wizards can do magic. Muggles can't," Severus said with a little smirk.

Lily smiled then at Severus and the scene changed again to show the two on the Hogwarts express chatting with a pale skinned girl with silver eyes and hair as white as snow, it changed again to see Severus sorted into Slytherin while Lily and the white haired girl named Angel Malfoy Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively. The scenes flickered again over and over each time showing Harry things from Severus's past including the day that the Girl known as Angel Malfoy had disappeared and was said to be dead by her older brother. Harry watched in shock as his own father, Sirius and Remus and Peter to a lesser extent tormented Severus for the rest of their time at Hogwarts.

By the time that the scenes stopped coming Harry felt like his head was spinning when they reappeared in the living quarters of Severus Snape once more. Severus helped him into a seat while Angel handed him a hot cup of tea to sooth his stomach. Harry was pale and drawn, as the truth of everything suddenly became clearer to him than he had ever wished it to be, and he looked up into Severus's black eyes and then over to Angel who simply nodded before vanishing from the room leaving the two wizards to speak alone. "Do you understand me now, Harry," Severus asked?

"What am I to do, Sir," Harry asked, in a shaking voice?

"You'll stay away from Moody. Angel and I are both certain that there is something strange about him. She's never been wrong. As for your second task, I can tell you that You'll need to pour water over that egg while you open it. That's all that I can tell you for now. Come back to me, when you've figured it out and I'll give you something that should help you get through the task unsaved," Severus said calmly.

"But sir, aren't the professors not supposed to help the champions," Harry asked in shock?

"They're not supposed to, but there is always cheating of one nature or another that goes on when wizards and witches get competitive. I see no reason to endanger your life by denying you the same advantages as the other schools are giving their champions. You may go now, Harry, and remember I do not hate, you. I am here to help you and to protect you," Severus said as he led Harry from the room and shut the door behind him with a soft click.

"Are you happy now, you little minx," he growled as he spun to see Angel sitting in the window seat of his living room that looked out onto the black lake and the kingdom of the merpeople?

"I'm getting there, Severus," she said as she waved at a passing mermaid.

"Well what do you suggest that I do to protect him from whatever is coming in the next task," Severus asked?

"Think, Severus, there is one potion ingredient and one certain potion that can protect him if we both put a freely given tear from each of us into it," she smiled before she got to her feet pulled him into her arms and kissed him passionately before vanishing leaving him groping thin air.


End file.
